A Conflict of Love
by Dracoismysexgod
Summary: What happens when two enemy classmates realize that despite everything, they are drawn to each other? This gets kind of dark in places..COMPLETED! Epilogue up now! Won at Dramione Awards and Nom at Dangerous Liaisons
1. The Year Begins

DISCLAIMER: oh, if only I owned Harry Potter…but I do not, and it is J.K Rowling's instead.

Please read and review!

As Hermione boarded the train for Hogwarts, she held the locket tight in her fist. Ron had sent it to her over the summer, and she was desperate to find him again. The look in his eyes when saw her was priceless – he loved her. She caught her reflection in the silver of the train and smiled. Her curly hair was as wild as ever, but for some reason, she didn't mind now. She had somebody who could see her feminine side, and knowing that had brought out the best in her.

Suddenly, another reflection appeared behind her, sneering at her. "Do you think you're pretty, you buck-tooth Mudblood?" Draco Malfoy sneered. Hermione felt her inner confidence shrink as Malfoy's eyes traveled over her body and he raised his lip in his trademark smirk. She whipped around, and with all the dignity she could muster she stalked into the train.

Immediately, she ran into somebody and nearly burst into tears at her clumsiness. However, strong arms wrapped around her, and she looked up into a face full of pure joy, joy at the concept of seeing her, and nothing more. She shouted, and laughed as Ron spun her in a circle and landed a kiss on her mouth. "Ron, you stupid prat, I was about to have a heart attack!"

Concern filled the boy's face and he clutched her tighter. "Are you alright, love?" Hermione giggled inwardly at the words, thinking about how just last year, Ron would have turned a red enough to match his hair at the simple thought of these words. She heard her laugh materialized behind her, and spun around to face Harry, who was looking at the couple with a happy expression. His two best friends had finally gotten together – a fate he had always known awaited them, but one he also knew would take them forever to figure out.

"How was your summer, Hermione?" Harry asked with a pleasant smile on his face. Hermione's face lit up with thoughts of her summer as she responded, "Great! I took some independent study courses when I had a moment, and…"

"Enough about studies! We're on our way back to school anyway!" Ron groaned. He had never been one for the academics that Hermione loved so much, but tried to put on a brave face for his girl anyway. Hermione simply laughed, and they found a compartment to sit in.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped up with a look of shock on her face. "I can't believe I forgot! I'm Head Girl this year! I have to sit in the Head department and get briefed on my duties! How could I have forgotten!" Ron and Harry only had time to mutter a quick congratulations before the petite girl was out the door and bounding up to the front of the train.

Hermione sat in the compartment, reading over the lists of duties she was expected to perform when she heard the door open. Before she even had a chance to look at the new Head Boy, she knew who it was. She felt his condescending glare in the small of her back, and could smell the faint cologne he wore. She felt her stomach drop as she slowly pivoted to find Malfoy behind her, wearing a look of utmost hatred. "So. My…associate…is the Mudblood." He let the words drip from his mouth as he inched closer and closer to her, allowing himself to get as near as possible without actually touching the girl.

Hermione braced herself and thought quickly about the year ahead of her. What she had hoped would be the best moment of her school career was slowly turning into a nightmare. She wanted to slap the pale flesh of his sneering face, but contained herself, and instead, coolly handed the list to him.

"Why would I want to touch something your filthy hands have been on?" At these words, Hermione let the papers drop to the ground, scattering them irreversibly.

"I don't know why the Headmaster would allow such a vile creature as yourself to take over this position, Malfoy, but I would just love to hear you explain why you have no competence dealing with what we are supposed to be doing this year just because you didn't want to dirty your tender little hands," Hermione snarled as she pushed past the boy in front of her. He looked shocked, but by that time, she had left the compartment and was marching furiously back to her friends.

As she walked back, she suddenly realized that Ron's locket was missing! She could only remember holding it outside of the train, before that prat Malfoy had taunted her. She felt tears well up, and almost started sobbing outright at the thought of what Ron might say before she collected herself and convinced her emotions that it must be somewhere inside of the train.


	2. Pansy's gift

DISCLAIMER: It's all J.K Rowling's; I own nothing, or else I would be rich and there would be a movie in which Draco and Hermione hooked up.

Thanks for the reviews 

Draco froze for a single moment before reaching down and scooping up the papers. No way was he going to let Mudblood Granger see him actually bend down to pick up her little mess. His eyes flashed as he thought about the girl's open defiance of him, but a smirk slowly started to form on his lips once again.

He had something of the little Gryffindor's…a locket he knew she would miss. Weasel had given it to her, a token of their disgusting romance. He almost felt sick thinking of it, but didn't outwardly show it – only when he knew it would irk the girl. No, Lucius had taught him much better than to show emotion he didn't want to.

At the thought of his father, the smirk faded away on Draco's face. He knew what the man wanted from him, and he also knew he couldn't do it. He could never become a Death Eater. Just the thought of being so controlled by another person repulsed him. Voldemort relied completely on his Death Eaters, but Draco knew those same followers couldn't see that. They were just ignorant sheep, following power that they could never have.

He looked out the window at the frozen landscape outside, and felt his own insides harden with his efforts to keep the emotion rising in his locked away, as if to mimic the ice covering everything outside. He wanted power too, but he knew the way to get it. Independence. Not having to live in constant fear of the sheepherder. Lucius would never understand this. The only thing he viewed his son as was a way to get into the walls of Hogwarts.

When Lucius learned of Draco's promotion to Head Boy, he had been ecstatic. He thought they had tricked Dumbledore into thinking Draco was loyal. But he was wrong. Draco knew the Dumbledore saw something that others didn't. He saw that Draco was not a Death Eater. Other than that, Draco still thought the old man was insane, but he had that tiny grain of respect that he knew would not let him turn his back completely on the Headmaster.

Draco shook himself of these thoughts, and quickly scanned the sheets of rules and expectations giving to the Head Boy and Girl. He grinned as he saw that he would receive his own apartments, but the grin quickly turned icy as he read over the conditions. The apartments were for both Heads of the school – separate bedrooms of course, but shared living arrangements, including the den and bathroom. "Grangers going to simply have a heart attack over this one," Draco muttered. The thought of the annoying girl having a heart attack was enough to bring the smirk back to his face, and he too left the Head compartment and headed back to his friends.

Crabbe and Goyle were eagerly awaiting his return, and at the same time, stuffing their faces with Chocolate Frogs and other treats. Malfoy rolled his eyes before facing the two. He was never sure why he hung out with the two morons, but knew that they were the only friends that would stay true to him – unless of course their fathers found out about Draco's wish never to become a Death Eater, and then the two could spell trouble. However, until then the two bullies were good to have around so that he wouldn't have to put up with the shit other jealous kids would have thrown his way.

As soon as he had reached the two boys, a shriek sounded out from behind him and a clawed hand snatched him away again. He gritted his teeth and turned around to face Pansy, who stared back at him with rapturous eyes.

"Pansy, please, just go away will you? I told you – we are over!" Draco had once mistakenly allowed Pansy in his bed - more than once, truth be told – and ever since then, she had proclaimed to anyone who would listen that they were dating.

At his harsh words, she only pressed herself up against him harder, and let her hands travel down his chest and onto the top of the pants he wore underneath his robes. She played with the button and looked up teasingly into Draco's eyes. "Are you quite sure of that, Drakey?"

She pulled him closer, and he couldn't resist when she gently bit his lower lip and ran her tongue seductively on his neck. He grabbed her, and pulled her back into the Head compartment. Her eyes gleamed triumphantly, and she eagerly unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. She quickly went to work, running her tongue up and down his shaft until he was as hard as he could be when it was her down there. She cupped his balls, and massaged them with one hand as she teased his head with her lips and hot mouth. No matter what Draco could say about Pansy, she was good at what she did.

All of a sudden, Draco heard a soft knock on the door to the compartment, and he panicked. He didn't want to lose his position so quickly, and yet he didn't want Pansy to stop. He ordered her to be still for a moment, and threw his large cloak over her, so that it looked like he was simply sitting alone. "Come in," he said sharply, and the Mudblood stuck her nosy little head in.

She looked surprised at first to see him, but soon masked it and said in the stoniest voice she could gather, "I'm looking for a locket, have you seen it?"

Malfoy controlled the grin he knew would give him away, and simply nodded "no" with a cold look. Granger looked almost frightened for a moment, and slipped out. At that moment, Draco touched the locket in his shirt pocket at the same time that Pansy gave the tip of his cock a sly lick. He came, harder than he could have expected, and may have even caught Pansy off guard – but she was such a slut, he knew she could pull it off. She came up, looking as if everything was right with the world, just because she had gotten to give Draco Malfoy head. He sneered at her; fully knowing nothing he could say would put her off his tracks forever. "Congratulations Pansy, you got to pleasure me. I'll be seeing you." He swiftly pulled up his pants, and left the girl looking somewhere between hurt and pleased that he said he would be seeing her again. "Idiot," Draco thought. He had no respect for her in the least – that is, besides for her remarkable oral skills, but she satisfied him enough.

He reached his hand back up to the locket, and gave a frown that nobody would have noticed unless they had been looking for it.


	3. Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I am inferior to J.K Rowling

**Pleeaassee review!**

* * *

"_DRACO MALFOY!_ How on earth did he get Head Boy! And you have to _live_with him!" Ron yelled this out loud as soon as Hermione told Harry and him what she had just discovered. Harry scowled, but didn't explode. 

"Well, to be fair, the prick does have higher grades than either of you do…" Hermione started, but cut off as soon as Ron and Harry turned their glares towards her. As they walked up to the school, she tried to explain, "I'm sorry, but it's true! And you know Dumbledore is always trying to promote inter-house unity."

"Hermione, that boy is the son of one of Voldemort's most prominent Death Eaters!" Harry protested loudly, "he would turn everybody in this school in as soon as he would work in harmony with you."

"You don't know that, Harry…Dumbledore has his reasons, I'm sure of it."

"Oh. So you_want_ to work with him then." Hermione spun around to face Ron, who was scowling darkly at her."

"That's right Weasel…be scared…if I ever actuallywanted to touch a filthy Mudblood, you would be in trouble. However, I don't think you have to worry about Granger succumbing to my charm – simply because I wouldn't attempt to take the dirty bitch to bed with me." Malfoy snuck up behind the trio and was hissing this directly to Ron, who was turning redder and redder.

"How…dare…. you…," Hermione was trembling so hard she could barely speak. "Even if you had half the charm Ron has, I would still_never_ come near you, you foul, loathsome, evil creature!"

"Oh…oh, I'm so hurt…and oh all the charm that Weaslby has…he's dripping with it really…has to make up for the lack of money_somehow_ I suppose…with that bright red face, bright red hair…he's right charming." Malfoy's goons were behind him, cracking up at their leader's remarks. Ron spun around and tried to hit the silver-haired boy, but Hermione caught his arm.

"Don't Ron…he doesn't deserve the attention." They turned to walk away, but not until Malfoy had the final word. "Hey, look at that…she's falling for me already." The remark was accompanied by laugher by the group of Slytherin crowd that had formed.

Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek as they walked into the Great Hall, and the humiliated redness began to fade from his cheeks and replace itself with a modest blush. She smiled and looked forward, proud that she could affect the boy that much.

As they started dinner, news of Ron and Hermione's coupling spread fast. She could see faces across the Hall looking over at their table and talking excitedly among themselves. They had all known it was coming, and now that it was finally here, people couldn't help but exclaim over it.

The murmurs were quieted when Dumbledore stood up and began his annual speech. "Welcome back to Hogwarts! I have several important announcements to make before we can return to our feasts, so listen closely. First of all, I would like to congratulate our new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and Head Girl, Hermione Granger. I am enormously pleased that there are two very different Houses represented, and I am hoping this will help promote some unity between them." At these words, there were several scoffs, mainly from the two houses in question, but the Headmaster ignored them and carried on. "One of the things we shall be doing to encourage this unity is to hold a Homecoming Ball, along with a Christmas Ball and, depending on how those go, possibly a Spring Dance as well. I have been informed of the students' wishes that there were more activities outside of school related ones, and your Heads will be working to carry out those requests. There will be more information for you two," Dumbledore looked pointedly at Hermione and Draco, "at a briefing meeting you will have in your quarters. Now, for the rest of the students, I am finished for now! Enjoy your year, and the rest of your dinner!"

Hermione's mood was slightly lifted by the prospect of planning events for the year, but the fact that it would be with her enemy still loomed in the back of her mind. Ron was still sulking, and Harry seemed distracted by Ginny, who kept looking at him and smiling slightly.

After she was too full to sit in the Great Hall any longer, Hermione left and went to the rooms that she had been assigned to. She opened the door, and saw Draco sitting on a luxurious red couch next to a lit fireplace. The glow in the room made him seem like an angel from hell, with the flames reflecting in his gray eyes and his white skin shimmering. She stopped in her tracks and gazed at him, half terrified, and half…she didn't know…almost attracted. But she couldn't be.

The boy began to turn his head in her direction, and she snapped back into reality. As she began walking over to him, she asked, "Do you know when the meeting is going to start?"

He turned his eyes to rest on hers, and she was shocked to see the pain so openly exposed within them. As soon as she saw it, it was gone, but the image stayed with her, burned into the back of her mind.

"Now, I suppose. There isn't a teacher or anything to give us instructions, only a message Dumbledore sent which can only be read if we both open it."

"Oh, ok. Let's get it over with then." Hermione hesitantly walked over and sat next to Draco, feeling the heat from his skin on the arm closest to him.

"What Granger, don't want to prolong our time together?" Draco sneered at Hermione, and she felt all pity for him dissolve again.

"Whatever Malfoy, just open the letter."

"Fine, but you have to put your hand on it too." Hermione reached out and touched the tip of her pinky to the edge of the letter, as far away from Draco as she could. He grabbed her hand and shocks ran through her, as if he had electrocuted her with a single touch.

"Just do it right, Mudblood." She felt tears in her eyes, but didn't show them, and they began to study the letter. As soon as they started though, the letter began to read itself, in Dumbledore's rich voice.

"Again, congratulations to the both of you for taking Hogwart's most esteemed positions for students. You are both at the top of your class, and are some of the brightest wizards I have had the privilege of meeting in years. Now, I do not pretend to be oblivious to your social disagreements with one another, but I hope that it will not interfere with your work here.

"You will be expected to collaborate with each other to organize the three dances I mentioned in my speech before, and come up with ways to unify the Houses you belong too. I do not think that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will need much persuasion to integrate, but your two Houses, as you well know, will. Also, you will be expected to work together in every class, and spend social evenings with each other every Monday night. Every other Friday night, you will host a party in your dorm for all four houses, starting this week.

"These tasks accompany the normal Head tasks, which include patrolling the school every night and keeping ahead in your school work so that you may assist a teacher or me at any moment. I offer one more congratulations, and have a great year!"

Hermione stared in shock at the letter, which quickly shriveled into itself, and then turned to look at Draco. He had an icy expression on, which didn't allow any emotion through. He stood up, and quietly stalked out of the room.

* * *

Please review! I love reviews! 


	4. Instructions

DISCLAIMER: I _still _don't own anything. Damn. It's all J.K Rowlings.

Thank you for the kind words :D

Draco raged at himself as he slipped into his green silk sheets. She had seen! As soon as their eyes met when she walked into their room, he knew she had seen the pain behind his normally marble face. He dug his fingernails into the white skin on his arms, and the sharp ache brought him the only kind of comfort he knew, repercussion similar to what his father would have done to him.

As he began to slide into sleep, Draco could see his father standing over him.

The next day, the Slytherin Prince woke up and quietly got dressed. It was 5 in the morning, but he knew Dumbledore would be awake. He walked out of his private room and into the common room, where he jumped in surprise at the sight of Hermione sleeping on the couch, a book in her hand and the fire still blazing. The flames made colors dance in her hair, and Draco had to turn away at the sight. He knew she would be upset at what he was about to do, but the fact that any part of him cared what she would think only enforced in his mind that he was right.

He walked up to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, said the password, and stalked up the stairs; the instructions from last night ringing in his ears. He knocked on the door, and he heard a gentle, "Come in."

Draco opened the door, and the Headmaster looked at him kindly. "Are you sure this is what you want, Mr. Malfoy?"

Shocked that the old man knew his purpose for being there, Draco said as firmly as he could, "Yes. I'm positive."

"You realize that by doing this, you are following in your father's footsteps, do you not? I'm giving you the opportunity to free yourself from him forever. Every night that you spend in the Head quarters helps severe your binds."

"Listen, _every single night _I can feel him. Working with a Muggle-born isn't going to help…it only makes him madder. All this house unity? It's crap. I can't do it. I'm sorry." Draco started his speech angrily, but by the end, he found that he could not even look the Headmaster in the eye.

"Very well. You are resigned from the position. You may gather your things and leave the house – perhaps I will put a Ravenclaw in your room instead."

At these words, Draco bit his lip, but stayed fast in his resolve. He turned from Dumbledore and headed back to the rooms he shared with Hermione.

When he opened the door, he noticed that the girl was no longer on the couch. He made his way to his rooms, but couldn't bring himself to put his belonging back in the empty suitcases that gaped at him accusingly. Instead, he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

He opened the door, and stood, completely shocked. In the steamy room, a naked Granger was just stepping out of the shower. Their eyes met before his involuntarily ran down her petite frame. Her wet hair ran in tendrils along her neck and shoulders, and stopped right above her pert breasts that matched her body perfectly. The nipples were hard with the sudden cold breeze that accompanied Draco. He managed to tear his eyes away from the seductive fight, and noticed her flat stomach and gently curved hips. The small patch of hair between her legs was damp and reminded Draco of a woman highly aroused. Her legs were toned and smooth and her skin looked perfectly soft.

Her scream snapped his eyes away from the sight, and she grabbed a towel. At the same moment, Draco slammed the door closed, and leaned up against it, his mind racing. He could feel the typical Malfoy reaction stirring within him – to open the door and taunt the girl into complete submission, but for some reason, he pushed the instinct back. There was also another reaction stirring in his groin, but the two cancelled each other out well.

Gradually, he walked away from the door, realizing just in time that Granger would have to come out of it. Right as he did, she stepped out, and hurried away with her eyes adverted, not allowing the awkward moment to happen. Draco stepped into the cooling room, and let his shaking hands loosen.

After a while, he stepped into the shower, trying his best not to think of who had just been in it. As the water poured down his face, he started to shake uncontrollably. Images of his father blended with Dumbledore's disappointed gaze, Hermione's naked body, and flashes of darkness. A scream ripped itself from him as pain seared through his head, and he couldn't control himself any longer, no matter what Lucius had taught him.

The last thing he heard was a door slamming open…


	5. Where is her fire angel?

DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine. J.K Rowling's.

Hermione stood in the Headmaster's office, her mouth still dry from what she had witnessed. After she had heard the screams, she had just run into the bathroom as fast as she could, not stopping to care what the boy would think.

When she saw the porcelain body lying on the floor, with blood dripping slowly from his ears and pooling out of a cut on the back of his head, things had gone hazy. She used all of her will power to gather herself, and had shouted at the nearest portrait she saw to quickly get Dumbledore and Madame Poppy. She dropped to her knees and put his head in her lap, the past six years shoved to the back of her mind. She combed her finger through his hair, wiping away the blood as tears ran down her face. Seeing him like this, completely helpless instead of cocky and arrogant left her not knowing what to think. Their relationship had always been defined by him tormenting her and her lecturing back at him, but now she was left alone.

She lifted up her eyes to check if she could see what had done this to him, if something was lurking in the shadows of the foggy bathroom, but in doing so she just saw the rest of his body lying like a marble statue in front of her. She tore her eyes away, feeling indecent and not wanting to debase the body anymore than it already was. She grabbed the dark green towel lying over the sink and draped it over him.

She was right in time, as Dumbledore rushed in at that very moment with Snape by his side. The old man looked at Hermione's tear-stained face, and gently guided her out of the way. The two wizards had then elevated and concealed the dormant boy, and brought him to Madame Poppy.

"It's his father. The ties between them are so strong, Lucius wants to control his son completely, but the boy hasn't let him in at all yet. Rather skilled at Occlumency, Draco is. I'm afraid it's my fault – if I hadn't let him make up his mind today, none of this would have happened. He was weakened," Dumbledore was murmuring this to himself as he paced in front of Hermione.

"Headmaster…what did he make up his mind about?" Hermione tentatively took a step towards the distressed man, but he just looked at her with a faraway expression and asked if she wanted a lemon drop. When she declined, he politely sent her back to her apartments, leaving the poor girl more confused than ever.

When she arrived back at her room, she opened the door and stopped, shocked to see the back of Draco's head already sitting in the couch he had adopted as his own. She quietly said hello and the head turned to reveal not the face she hated but had learned to cope with, but one she would never be able to feel any sympathy for – Lucius Malfoy's.

"Well, well, well…look at who my son is boarding with. Hermione Granger, the know-it-all Mudblood. It is delightful to know that my distrust in this institution's caliber has been proved correct."

Hermione winced at the hateful words the cold man spit at her, but didn't say anything and just tried to walk past him, knowing full well what damage he could do.

"Are you simply in the habit of ignoring your superiors Mudblood? Look at me, you disgusting piece of filth!" Lucius grabbed Hermione's face and forced it up at him, tracing her lips with the edge of his wand. "Well, I see that the dirty little thing isn't quite so ugly anymore – are you, girl? If your lineage wasn't so repulsive, I wouldn't put it past myself to… get to know your body a little better." At this, he ran an icy-cold finger down her arm and pulled her closer.

Hermione, horrified, tried to pull away and shot out at the intimidating man, "Remind me to thank my parents for being Muggles then."

Immediately, she regretted the words, as Lucius' eyes, so unlike Draco in as many ways as they were similar, clouded over and turned the orbs into almost jet-black pools of cruelty. She felt his hand tighten on her robes, and closed her eyes; waiting for the blow she knew was coming. Pain shot through her body as the hand collided with her temple, and she collapsed onto the ground.

As she lifted her eyes to stare defiantly at Lucius, she saw his head turn sharply towards the door, an expression of fear flickering briefly across it. She looked where his eyes landed, and saw what seemed like a supernatural vision. Dumbledore was standing in the entrance, his robes billowing around him and a light seeming to emit from his wiry body. His wand was out in front of him, pointed at Lucius' heart.

"How _dare_ you touch a student like that, Lucius Malfoy?" Dumbledore's voice was low, but was the most powerful sound Hermione had ever heard. Lucius opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, Hermione started to fall into the ground _sosoftitmustbesosoftwherewasherbed_ and as she blacked out, Dumbledore's figure shined above her _hewasherangelanglesarelikediamondswhereisherfireangel_.

I hope you enjoyed!

Please please review!


	6. Their First Monday

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Unfortunately.

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Draco woke up in the hospital wing with a start. In his dream, he had been running his fingers down Hermione's neck, feeling the blood pump within them…

Madam Poppy snapped him out of his dazed state by shoving a green, slimy liquid in his face. "Here, take this. It will help the pain in your mind."

He forced the sickly sweet medicine down, and the annoying nurse smiled a little and told him he could leave when he felt ready. He nodded curtly, and she turned from him and walked briskly away.

As he stood up, he felt some of the strength return to his limbs. At this he grinned, at last he would be able to be back to his normal life. Suddenly, the conversation with Dumbledore came back to him, and he almost lost his balance again. He knew now that the Headmaster had been right – he was being foolish. If he ever wanted to separate himself from his father, he must stay in his position, even if it was with a Mudblood.

A Mudblood who had probably saved his life…

The irritating thought came out of nowhere, and Draco grimaced. Now he was in debt to the whiny girl. He rolled his eyes, and a picture of him ravaging the little body formed in his mind. "That would pay her back quite nicely," he smirked. However, at the same time, a sense of doubt crossed over him, a sense that he didn't really want to hurt Granger. The troubled him, and he shoved the notion away.

As he headed back to his apartments, he carefully avoided anywhere his gang of Slytherin friends might be. The thought of Pansy's shrieking voice did nothing to help his pounding head, and in person it would probably split him in two.

He entered the common room, and frowned as he saw the portrait that hid the passageway to Hermione's room wide open. He glanced inside, and saw Ron sitting next to the girl, who was tucked in her large dark red and gold bed. Something in him was stirred up more than usual at the sight of the redhead, and he sneered at the couple, "Welll…isn't this adorable? I think I'm going to throw up now…"

Ron and Hermione's heads snapped to look him, and he saw wrath in the boy's eyes as he sprung up from the bed and towards Draco. "YOU! YOUR FUCKING FATHER AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN LOOK AT HERMIONE!"

Draco was taken aback by the outrage apparent in Ron's voice, and took a step back, a confused look flickering over his face. "I have no idea what you are talking about, you Weasel."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU WERE PART OF THIS!"

"Ron, cut it out. He was in the hospital wing, remember? Malfoy, your father is in Dumbledore's office. He came to see you." Hermione's face had been partially hidden, but as she spoke, Draco saw a dark bruise marring her face.

"Did he do that? What happened?" Draco's voice rose a little. He told himself that it wasn't because of the bruise, but only stemmed from the fact that his father was here.

"Your father assaulted Hermione, Ferret, that's what happened." Ron's face had lost some of the furious color in it, and he walked back to the girl's bed. He laid his hand on her shoulder, and she sat up a little and leaned into his chest. Draco turned from the sight, and half-dazed, walked back into the room. Before he left, he took a last glace at the couple, and met eyes with Hermione, who was staring at his back.

He left again, and walked up to Dumbledore's office. He paused outside of the door, and then gently pushed it open. To his surprise, only the Headmaster was inside, leaning his head slightly on his pale hand.

"I hope you weren't hoping to see your father Draco, he just left, accompanied by the Aurors sent to escort him back to your Manor. You have heard what he did, I presume?"

"He assaulted Granger?"

"More specifically, he tried to…well he was being verbally suggestive…and when she resisted, he hit her hard enough to knock her unconscious."

Draco's mouth fell slightly open, and his stomach turned over. His father had come onto Hermione? He had always known Lucius was an evil git…but that went beyond even his most feared expectations. If she hadn't made him mad enough to stop…he couldn't bring himself to think of the horrible things she would have been forced to do.

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at the boy, and quietly said, "I know it is hard to think of a family member committing these kind of acts, Mr. Malfoy…I assure you, he will be held accountable. As to your position as Head Boy…"

"Can I stay where I am? Please?" Draco felt the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them. Malfoys never asked please. Never. But here, in front of Dumbledore, the word came out easily.

The old man looked at the younger one with a slight smile and nodded. "Of course you may, young man. Now, you better get going. You and Ms. Granger have a lot of time lost, and that will need to be taken care of. It is Monday night you know, and if you remember my instructions, that is the allotted social time for the two of you."

Draco started to complain at this, but remembered that he only held onto his position because of a favor, and was determined to earn it again. He left the office quickly, and went back down to his living quarters.

When he walked in, Ron was gone and Hermione was sitting in front of the fire in a large chair, gazing into it and cradling herself. He went and sat on the couch that he had become accustomed to, and joined her in staring at the dancing flames. The light transformed every surface, and spread warmth out to him, enfolding him and taking away the day's troubles.

"How do you live with him?" The voice was soft, and Draco could hear the tentativeness in it. He didn't answer for a long time, and he could almost feel her draw back into herself.

"It's not like I have a choice, Granger. He's my father." He looked over at the girl, and saw her glance at him with eyes full of sympathy. "I don't need that from you. I don't need your pity."

"Fine. I'm sorry." Her words were clipped now, and he almost felt bad for ending the short-lived, almost friendly, feeling between them.

He sighed and looked back to the fire. "It's Monday night you know, our 'bonding' night."

"I don't want to bond with you, Malfoy." She started to stand up and leave, but Draco swiftly stood up and grabbed her arm. He saw fear flash through her eyes, and a mixture of pride and guilt at being able to cause such a reaction spread through him.

"Listen, I don't particularly want to bond with you either, but we have to if we are going to make this work. Personally, I doubt I will ever be able to get along with you, but unless I want to be completely miserable this year, I'm going to at least make a bit of an effort. If you don't want to, whatever. Dumbledore's trusting us with this, and unless you want to make a total arse of yourself, we have to get things done."

"Since when have you cared at all what Dumbledore thinks? You are destined for greatness already, remember? You're the son of the most influential Death Eater still alive. I'm sure it won't take much to climb to outstanding ranks with your 'Dark Lord'."

At this, Draco let go of the girl's arm and turned his back on her. "Oh, you know me so well, Mudblood. Sure, let me just go and kill your little Potter right now. I'm sure Voldemort will be so pleased with me as I grovel before him with the body."

He spun around again, facing Hermione, his eyes flashing. "For your information, I will never lower myself to being a Death Eater. They say you are the brightest witch of our time. Maybe you should think about what you say before you spit it out."

At this, he turned and slowly crossed the floor to his room. As he turned to close the portrait, he got another look at the girl, still standing where he has left her.

He smirked; glad that he had gotten under her skin, but as he got undressed for bed, a peculiar feeling arose in him that resembled more hurt than anything else. He knew that most of the school had him written off as Voldemort's eventual slave, but coming from her it was different. She was more on the same plane of thought as him than the rest of the school, and her accusations cut him deeper than he would have ever expected.

As he stripped off his robe, the locket he had stolen from Granger slipped out and coiled up on the floor. He picked it up, examining it closer. On the shimmering front, a heart was engraved in the otherwise clear surface, and a tiny rose outlined the clasp. He gingerly opened it, and in it were two pictures, one on each side. The one on the left was Weasly looking as stupid as ever, Draco thought to himself with a sneer. On the right was Granger, and his picture made his stomach tighten with an emotion he couldn't identify. She was smiling, and he realized that her teeth were actually remarkably straight…the buck-toothed little girl was gone, and a pretty young girl had taken her place, even though she took some examination to find. Draco didn't think he had ever seen Hermione smile – every time she looked at him she had either hate or pity in her gaze.

As he looked at the locket, with the two pictures side-by-side, Draco felt anger well up inside of him. He didn't know why…he couldn't be jealous, she was just a Mudblood. He told himself this over and over, but when the feeling didn't go away, he threw the locket ferociously into a corner, where it hit the wall and split into two halves. He stood, trembling, for a moment more, and then crawled into bed.

Please, please review!


	7. Transfiguration

OK – something I've been meaning to do first of all lol

Aktrise – yes, you were the first review, for which I am eternally grateful lol :D

mskairijade – well, you are a good writer! Thanks so much for keeping track!

Riley22 – Thank you to you as well for keeping track! I love all your comments!

caligirl248 – I too hate cliffies, but hey they keep readers coming back, do they not? wink wink and thanks, im glad you like my writing!

draco's love666 – lol well your comment did remind me that I had never cleared that up, thanks so much for your comments and im glad you enjoy it!

Fairy-lou – well I will try to not keep you waiting too long! Thanks!

DeepWaterAngel – im not exactly sure what you meant, do you mean that it's an overused plot? It may be I guess, but I love it!

FirePrincessofSlytherin16 – I WILL! Lol im glad you like it so much! I also like your pen name!

slytherinsess – thank you so much, oh fellow slytherin lover :D

SummerWrites – I know, I know…oh well keep reading and I hope I can bring out the originality a bit more!

soccerchika22 – thank you for loving it! Lol

The next day, Hermione awoke and got ready to go to class. She already felt behind, as the events of the last few days had kept her from the studies she loved so much. As she happily walked out of the door, she saw Draco just emerging from his bedroom to get ready. She was about to scold him, but stopped herself as she saw the spiteful look he sent her way.

She exited quickly before another argument could arise, and walked to her first class, Advanced Transfiguration. When she arrived, she realized that she was the first one in the class, besides Professor McGonagall.

"Well, hello Ms. Granger…fully recovered, I presume?"

"Yes, Professor. What did I miss in class yesterday?"

"Nothing you don't already know, just a quick overview of last year's work. As you got every answer on your exams correct, I do not think you'll be behind in the least. How are your Head duties coming along?"

"Fine, Professor." Hermione couldn't bear to admit to the head of her house that she hadn't followed Dumbledore's instructions at all yet, and that the Head Boy was driving her crazy.

"Good. Now take your seat, the other students will be coming in soon."

Right as she said that, the door burst open and Ron and Harry came in, smiling at the third member of their trio. Hermione smiled back at them, but it faltered a bit when she realized how separate she felt. Ever since she had assumed her position, she had barely seen her best friends, one of whom was her boyfriend, at all.

The three friends sat together for as long as possible, catching up on news. Hermione grinned when Ginny's name was mentioned and Harry began to blush. She knew the two were meant for each other, and that it would only be a matter of time before they realized that.

When the rest of the students had filed in, Ron immediately took his seat next to Hermione, but McGonagall barked out, "No. Ron I'm sorry but Hermione and Draco will be working together this year, on account of their Head positions."

At this, Ron's face slightly paled, and he looked furious. However, he had learned well enough not to get into arguments with McGonagall, so he moved his books and sat next to Harry instead. Hermione tried to give him a sympathetic look, but he was deliberately ignoring her.

"Well speak of the devil. Would you care to explain the reason as to why you are so late, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm terribly sorry Professor, I was preoccupied with some last minute Head duties." McGonagall looked at the smirking boy with suspicion, but accepted the excuse and told him to sit next to Hermione.

"Care to explain the reason as to why people were talking about me?" Draco hissed in Hermione's ear.

"You are such a liar. You just slept in. Maybe you shouldn't take your privileges for granted, Ferret," Hermione hissed back with just as much venom.

Draco simply looked amused at this, which infuriated the girl even more – a fact she was sure Draco fully knew. As class went on, she tried to ignore him, but it was more difficult than she had expected. The desks in the classroom were rather cramped, and his skin kept connecting with hers, through a brushed leg or arm. Every time this occurred, she jumped slightly and moved further away from him.

At the end of the period, she took a longer time collecting her books than usual, giving Malfoy ample room to get ahead of her. Even though they would have to work with each other in every class didn't mean she had to see him in the hallways as well. After she had made sure he was gone, she looked for Ron and spotted him just as he was walking out.

"Ron!" Hermione jogged to catch up to him, but when he turned, a cold look was on his face instead of the smile that normally lit it up whenever she was around.

"Having a good year with Malfoy, then?" Ron's voice was harsh, and Hermione felt anger rise up within her.

"Ronald, I did not pick him to be Head Boy, I did not pick him to be my partner in every class, I am not picking him as a friend! If you're too dense to understand that, I'm sorry. I am the one who has to work with him all the time, and put up with his attitude! Thank you for all your support, though, it's just so helpful." Hermione spit out the words at the boy, and stormed off, leaving him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Neither of them noticed the boy in the corner who was smiling slyly to himself.

The rest of the week passed without incident, and it was Thursday night before Hermione and Draco actually had to have a full-on conversation. Ron had approached Hermione apologetically, and she had accepted it in full, unable to resist his puppy-dog eyes. Classes had been mostly review from the year before, so no projects were forcing the two Heads to interact.

"Draco…we need to plan a party for tomorrow night, remember?" She approached him late Thursday while he was stretched out on his couch.

"Oh, right. Well…we need a theme then I suppose." He looked her up and down cynically before sitting up to allow room for her to join him on the couch. "How about 'Mud vs Purity'? We could have all the Mudbloods go and sit alone up in your room, and all purebloods can have a good time down here?"

Hermione's hand was too quick for him to dodge, and she slapped him hard on his cheek.

"Ow! I was only joking! …Kind of…." He looked up at her with eyes that still didn't let any emotion out, but at least there was an absence of malice, a phenomenon that rarely occurred.

"Whatever, you're a prat. Anyway, a theme. How about…a cocktail party? One of my friends had one right before I left and…"

"I don't need to hear about your Muggle friends, Granger. Just tell me what we need to do for this thing."

"Well, we need to get some Muggle alcohol first of all. Personally, I don't drink, but if we're going to have a successful party, than it should be here."

"Probably a smart idea." Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, noting the use of a compliment.

"Don't get used to it. Ok, what else?"

"Well, everybody has to dress fairly nice, so I'll make up some invitations that specify that. Can you get the alcohol?"

"I'm a Malfoy. I can get whatever the hell I want."

"Well, great for you. Get about 10 or 15 bottles of vodka and rum, along with mixers. Mixers are…"

"I know what a mixer is, you stupid girl."

"Ok, just making sure. It's going to be rather expensive, maybe we can get some of the students to pitch…" Hermione trailed off as she saw the boy roll his eyes exasperatedly. "What now?"

"I. am. a. Malfoy! Expense is NOT a problem."

"Fine. I'm only trying to be fair."

Draco smirked at her as she tried to explain herself, so she just stopped and looked at him.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult!"

"It's just the way I am, Hermione. Get used to it." He fluttered his eyelids at her, and then slowly his upper lip rose as he said, "after all, we all have our quirks…I mean, you have what could quite be the most piercing scream in the universe."

"When have I screamed around you, Malfoy?" Hermione jumped on the bait perfectly.

Draco jumped up and imitated the girl, "Oh, Draco! I'm completely naked! How could you have walked in on me? Oh, yeah I left the door wide open for you!"

Hermione's face turned bright red, and she stood up quickly, her fingers trembling. "I did not leave it open! It was an accident! One that I sorely regret, I'll have you know."

"I'm sure you do, Granger. You know you wanted me to see you naked. Not bad though…" He gave her a slight wink, which she didn't know whether to take as a friendly gesture or a condescending maneuver. She didn't get a chance to find out, either, for at that moment, he walked into his private rooms, laughing to himself.

Please review!


	8. A Confusing Event

DISCLAIMER: I am a nobody who owns nothing.

Thanks so much for the reviews! (Authors Note: I saw the Goblet of Fire! What a great movie, definitely the best so far – and Tom Felton! Yum…) Now, back to the story.

As Draco walked down the hallway after classes were over on Friday, he noticed how the entire school had but one thing on their mind – the party set for that night. The Slytherins were aflame over how the entire school, including Mudbloods, was invited and not only them, but the rest of the school was just simply excited. Draco found the entire thing rather juvenile, and repeatedly had to remind people that it was going to stay civilized and not just turn into some drunk-fest. He knew the teachers were turning a blind eye for the purpose of "house unity", but he also knew that a bunch of kids passing out drunk all over the place wasn't going to do anything to inspire confidence from Dumbledore.

He got back to the common room, and saw Hermione bustling about, tidying up the room and setting up the cocktail bar.

"Did you get the alcohol?" Her voice was frantic and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course. I had our new house elf bring it over this morning." He was rather annoyed by Hermione's constant activity and lecturing.

The girl's eyes darkened and she began to delve into the issue of house elves before Draco silenced her with a meaningful glare. Instead, she just whipped around and told him curtly to bring it down. He could almost hear his father's indignation over a Malfoy being ordered around by a Mudblood, but tried to ignore it and walked into his room.

As he was collecting the bags of liquor, he heard a noise from his closet. It almost sounded as if something was trying to get out. He set the bags down and gingerly walked over to open the doors, his wand ready. Finally, he flung the doors open, and went numb with shock.

His father walked half-way out of the closet, a dark look on his face. "Draco. You will join the Dark Lord. He wants you."

"N-no…please…father…"

"Come now, Draco."

Draco's head felt dizzy with unaccustomed fear as he gazed at his father. He heard his door open, and both his father's and his own head turned to look at the girl walking through it.

"What is taking you so bloody long, Mal…" Hermione trailed off as she looked as the man standing partially in Draco's closet. Draco wanted to shout at her to leave, that Lucius would kill her, but he couldn't seem to get any words out of his mouth. The silver-haired man looked back at Draco, and then over at the girl. His lip curled, and he began to sneer. He slowly started to stalk towards her, but she pointed her wand at him, and shouted, "Ridikulous!"

Lucius began to shrivel up until he was the size of a figurine, and Draco just stared at it with horror. As Hermione finished the boggart off, he felt frozen. He didn't know whether to keep shaking, be grateful, or just be plain embarrassed. He softly asked, in the most neutral voice that he could, "How did you know?"

"There's no way your father will be able to get into Hogwarts for a long time, Draco…not after last time. Dumbledore has made sure of that. Plus, when I came in, I saw that he was in your closet…I just made a guess, and it happened to be right."

"You really are quite bright after all." Draco nearly felt physical pain from saying this, but figured that if he was nice to her for a little while, she might not tell the entire school what she had just witnessed – him cowering.

"I thought you said not to get used to compliments, Malfoy?"

"Well, don't. I'm not going to turn into Weasley and start mooning over your very presence." Hermione looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or lash out at this, but finally the laughter took over, and she met Draco's eyes for the first time without anger.

He felt a little shock at this, but tried to push the emotions rising up in him away. He gave her a quiet grin, and she lowered her eyes hastily.

"Where's the liquor?" She changed the subject abruptly, and Draco thought to himself that possibly she had felt the same reaction that he did.

"Over here. I got 20 bottles of different types, along with some orange juice, pina colada mix, margarita mix, and some stuff that makes daiquiris."

"Great. Let's go set up."

The time up until the party went quickly, with only the occasional almost-friendly comment passing between the two busy Heads. The first to arrive of course, were the Gryffindors, who all hurried over to Hermione and started bemoaning Draco's presence. He noticed that she never ridiculed him along with her friends, but she didn't stick up for him – a fact that he actually liked. He would be the same to his friends, and knew that Hermione wouldn't expect him to stand up for her either.

When everybody arrived, the drinking began, and the Houses started to mingle. Even some Slytherins were interacting, although they never associated with Gryffindor. That would a lot more time, and everybody knew it.

Draco surveyed the party from a spot on his couch, a glass of rum on the rocks in his hand. As he sipped, he watched as students played drinking games, talked, laughed, and even started to play games like spin-the-bottle. He scoffed at this, thinking how incredibly absurd it was to be playing games that middle-schoolers would think was fun. He looked away, and glanced over to his group of friends, which was a mistake. Pansy noticed him, and pranced over, flaunting just how low her shirt really was.

"Draco! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you!" Her squeal pierced into Draco like an irritating knife, driving deeper and deeper into his skull.

"I'm fine, Pansy. How have you been?" His cold but polite tone has been ingrained in him since childhood, and she mistook it for friendliness, and sat eagerly next to him.

"I haven't been so good, Draco," her voice took on a more sultry quality that made Draco pay a little more attention, "I've been quite frustrated. See, nobody can please me quite the way you can, Drakey… getting you off makes me so hot…and to think, I haven't even seen your rooms yet. I heard that they have silk sheets on the beds…is that true?"

Draco nodded mutely. He hated Pansy, but her sluttiness was rather arousing. She had large breasts that were at the moment displayed quite nicely, and if he ignored her face, she could make him cum satisfactorily, although it wasn't so amazing that he would ask her, but if she was offering…

He allowed her to come closer to him on the couch, and even let her put her lips on his neck, where she drew small circles with her tongue. He looked past her shoulder, and Hermione's face came into view. She was looking right at him, an unreadable expression on her face. Suddenly, his imagination carried him away, and he was picturing her kissing his neck instead of Pansy. Her lips looked so soft, and her eyes were dark and sultry. This was a Granger he had never witnessed before.

He barely noticed when Pansy led him up to his rooms, for he was staring at Hermione the entire time, and she hadn't looked away. Only when Pansy shut the door was their connection lost. He was stunned, unable to comprehend what was happening. Hermione's face filled his entire mind, and even when Pansy began stroking his upper thigh and unbuckling his pants, he was half-deluded, imagining the other girl doing it instead. Pansy looked at him with surprise when she saw how hard he was, a sight she hadn't been privileged to see before. It had always taken a good amount of prodding and licking to get it to the point where he would be able to cum before, and for him to start this hard…it enthralled the girl. His head was back, and she began to strip the rest of his clothes off…

Only when Pansy was removing her clothes did Draco snap back into reality. It wasn't Granger who he was about to enter, it was Pansy. Her face was flushed with desire that disgusted him, and his arousal was swiftly carried away. He shoved her off the bed, and her face showed her confusion.

"I'm sorry Pansy. Please leave." His voice was kinder than when he usually dealt with her, because his mind was racing about other topics. How on earth could he have pictured the Mudblood like that? It didn't make any sense.

Pansy looked like she was about to scream, but instead just got dressed as fast as possible, and with a hateful glare, stormed out of the room.

Please review!

(Authors Note: Ok, I know the smut was cut off too soon, but I just don't want to picture Draco with anybody else besides Hermione (except me of course…but don't worry…smut will come…:D)


	9. Trouble Brews

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still not the owner of anything.

Thank you for all the reviews!

Hermione felt a knot in her stomach, as the image of Draco and Pansy going into his bedroom still swam fresh in her mind. The very thought of the other girl touching him was making her feel cold. Suddenly, Ron came up and grabbed her around the waist. The iciness seemed to evaporate from her body, and she couldn't fathom why it had been there in the first place. She wasn't jealous, that much she was certain of.

"Baby…let's go to your room, ey?"

"Ron! No! You're drunk, aren't you?" Ron turned Hermione around as she spoke, and tried to kiss her – an advance that made her turn her head in an effort to get away from the pungent alcohol on his breath.

"Baaabyyy," Ron began to whine in what he thought was an incredibly irresistible way, "why don't you want to kiss me?"

"Because Ron, you are drunk and not in your right mind."

"Fine! Obviously, you don't want me around."

"Ron, please, that's not what I mean. I'm just not the type of girl to do things like what you're suggesting we go to my rooms for, especially not when you are raving drunk."

Ron spun around and stalked off at the end of her explanation, and Hermione sighed. Nothing seemed to be going right tonight. She began to talk with Harry, who seemed to be incredibly embarrassed by the drunken tirade made by Ron a few minutes ago, but a strange sight caught her eye. Pansy was stomping out of Draco's room with a furious look on her face. Somebody tried to stop her, but she flung the unfortunate soul out of her way and left the room. Nobody seemed to notice but the two or three people that had been in her way and Hermione.

Harry's monologue about how alcohol had such odd effects on people was drowned out as Hermione's mind turned again towards her strange roommate. She didn't know why he was having such an overwhelming effect on her, but she didn't like it.

Suddenly, Draco came out of his rooms in a much calmer manner than the previous exit. Hermione walked toward him as if they were magnetized, leaving Harry mid sentence. She didn't see the Golden Boy's expression, and didn't seem to care. She didn't see how his eyes opened in shock, and then slowly narrowed as he saw who she was walking to.

As she approached Draco, Hermione saw his face soften a bit, and his grey eyes looked luminous in the light. Her breath caught in her throat – a mixture of annoyance, confusion, and desire. She couldn't like him, hell she didn't even like him in a purely friendly way. But yet tonight she hadn't been able to get her mind off of him. When she reached him, he leaned in and whispered, "I just realized Granger…you said my name earlier. When the whole boggart thing happened. You said Draco. Whatever could that mean?"

When Hermione pulled back to look at him in surprise, she saw that one eyebrow was cocked slightly, and he was giving her a teasingly suggestive look. "Just a slip of the tongue, I suppose, Malfoy."

She couldn't play this game. She knew he still hated her, and she had to hate him too. This was only alcohol speaking. It had to be. His eyes darkened a little, and he leaned in closer, his hand resting on her arm. "Are you quite sure of that, Hermione?" When he said her name, a slight gasp came from the girl, and she felt as if the entire room had gone silent and was watching them, creating rumors that would get back to Ron and destroy their relationship.

Come to think of it, the entire room _had_ gone silent.

Hermione quickly jerked away from Draco, and slowly lifted her eyes, expecting people to be staring at her. Instead, they all seemed to be enthralled in something happening in the far corner of the room.

"Hermione! Don't look!" Harry's hand clamped down on her tender skin, and she felt a sudden heaviness come upon her. She lifted his hand gingerly, with a strength she didn't know she possessed, and stepped forward lightly. Everybody seemed frozen, but their breathing seemed to echo in Hermione's mind. She weaved her way through them, feeling their eyes slide over her. She kept her own focused on the ground in front of her, afraid to look up.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione reached the cleared area in the corner by the fireplace. She lifted her eyes, and her breath lodged in her throat for the second time that night. Ron was there, but he wasn't alone. Her gaze landed on their intertwining lips, on his hands eagerly tracing Lavender's stomach and chest. She staggered back, and strong pale hands grasped her shoulders, preventing her from collapsing.

Time sped back up again as Harry came out of the crowd nearest Ron and pulled his best friend from the other girl. Ron drunkenly protested, but his eyelids were half-closed and he soon allowed Harry to lead him out of the Head's apartments. Lavender just giggled and hiccupped, and her friends rushed her out as well.

Draco helped Hermione to the couch, which was quickly cleared by anybody on it. In fact, the entire room was clearing rather fast, and soon Draco was left alone with the stunned girl.

"How…how could he have done that?" Hermione looked at Draco with pleading eyes.

"Because he is a filthy Weasel, Granger. He doesn't deserve you." As soon as the words were out, Hermione could see that he was as shocked at them as she was.

Her entire body ached with grief that reflected all of her years that had been spent slowly falling for Ron. His eyes that held so much love for her were the same ones that had blurred and betrayed her. Tears started to fall on her face, where they seemed to freeze and make her look like a tragic portrait. She had thought that loving her best friend had been enough…that they would be together through whatever may come.

She leaned against her enemy's shirt, noticing the irony even through her anguish. Ron had hurt her more than Draco ever had. His cool hand began to stroke her hair, and she looked up at him. His eyes bore into hers, and she put her face as close to his as possible without kissing him.

"Why are you here?"

Draco knew what she meant, and softly replied, "Because your face will haunt me even if I left."

Hermione's eyes widened at this strikingly honest reply, and she closed her eyes, allowing her lips to brush delicately against his. He pressed harder against her, but almost in the same movement, pushed her away.

He didn't look at her wounded face, and coldly said, "I will not be reduced to being your rebound, Hermione. I don't need that."

He stood up, and she watched him walk to his room, his shoulders hunched, and his use of her name still ringing in her ears. She laid her head down on the cushioned arm of his favorite couch, and sorrow racked through her body in silent sobs that put her to sleep, even as the dim thought of not knowing which boy she was crying over ran through her mind.

Please review!

(AN: I know Ron seems like a real ass…but do remember, he WAS very drunk…)


	10. Bad News

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter

(AN: So many of you said that Draco was the biggest ass in the last chapter and that he was supposed to help Hermione out…but think about this, his character is not only falling for his worst enemy but is watching her cry over another guy…it's not easy to be him)

Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!

Hermione looked up at him as she crept up his body, her breasts lightly brushing against his skin. She dropped her head, and started to seductively lick the insides of his thighs, getting closer and closer to his throbbing erection. When she finally reached it, she teased the head with perfect lips before taking it inside of her warm mouth. His eyes closed as pleasure rocketed through him uncontrollably. When he opened them again, she pressed her body against his and with a final lick, started kissing her way up his chest. Her soft skin felt like a heavy silk blanket that was caressing every inch of his aroused skin. He felt her wetness as her hips thrust against his body, and it made his already rock-hard dick want to explode. Not yet…there was more to come…

He grabbed her hands and threw her to the bed with him on top of her. She clawed his chest, making red lines in the white skin. The pain only caused him to gasp with pleasure, and he returned the favor with a quick bite on her breast, right below her collarbone. She arched, and called out his name. It sounded so right.

He took her hard nipples into his mouth and teased them until she was writhing in agony fueled with desire. She wanted him to thrust inside of her, he knew that much. Her small hands grabbed his waist and he couldn't resist for any longer. He entered her almost violently, but she liked it.

He looked into her eyes, and his blood ran cold when he saw nothing but huge, black holes where they should have been. The black swept out like lethal smoke, wrapping around the petite body that Draco was grasping with such passion. Her lips whispered his name, but it came out as only a faint hiss. Draco tried to hold on to her, but couldn't…He was taking her, taking her away from him, never to let her go. She was gone.

Draco woke up with a start, sweat glistening on his naked body. His father…the Drak Lord…they had taken Hermione! Panic ran painfully through his mind until the dream slowly came back to him. She was safe. The dream only stemmed from his conflicting feelings, he thought. He knew that snapping at her in a time of need wasn't the best way to win her affection, but he didn't want to. This couldn't go on. He didn't like her…love her…no. He had to hate her, just as she had to hate him. It was the only way things could stay right.

When he left his rooms, he found that the girl had left long ago, as the passageway to her rooms was thrown open and the couch was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief, pleased at not having to explain his comments of the night before. He collapsed on the couch, still appalled that he had allowed those words to come out of his mouth.

He remembered the homework he had to do, and decided that it would be a good way to get his mind off the face that was haunting him. He dragged out his books, and got to work.

Halfway through his Arithmancy, Draco heard the door slam open behind him. He didn't need to look over to know that it was Hermione, for the sound of her footsteps had become comfortingly familiar to him. He also knew that she hadn't noticed him, for she flung herself into the chair without giving second glance around the room.

"A little preoccupied, Granger?" Draco attempted to give her his best uncaring drawl, and apparently succeeded. As soon as Hermione got over the shock of his presence, her eyes narrowed and she looked away.

"Shut up, Ferret. You don't know anything about me."

"You're right – a fact I'm rather glad about."

Hermione glared over at him, her eyes shadowed and blackened by the angle. He remembered his dream from the night before and shuddered. "Everybody is looking at me…talking about me. Ron hasn't even made an attempt to apologize, and I think Harry is avoiding me for the sake of evading conflict. Everything has fallen apart."

Her words were strikingly honest, and Draco was a bit taken aback. "Why are you telling me about all your petty little problems, Mudblood? I don't care."

"Because, Malfoy, I know that somewhere inside you _do_ care, even a little. You're the only one I can talk to who doesn't just want to get all the details of Ron's and my relationship to fuel their gossip."

"And what makes you think I care?"

"You know as well as I do. That conversation last night was real, Draco…"

"Saying my name now, are we?"

"Why can't you just fucking live up to what you said?"

"It was a mistake, Granger. Nothing more. Just _a slip of the tongue_."

At that moment, the door opened to their rooms. The two Heads spun around to see who was coming, for only the staff knew their password. Dumbledore was walking in slowly, a grim look on his face. "I am afraid I have some bad news for the both of you. I would tell you each in private, but the news may be related, and you must work together to get through it."

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, fear in both of their faces. They nodded, and looked back to the Headmaster.

"Draco, your father escaped his house arrest. He cursed your mother when she tried to stop him, and she is being cared for by private physicians in your manor. As soon as he got away, he went to Voldemort and concocted a plan to rid the world of Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards. A magical virus, dangerously lethal, would be spread throughout the world, and would only affect the genetics of these people. Luckily, this plan wasn't very well thought out, and the Aurors were able to harness the virus before it spread. However, it did affect the two Muggles that Lucius made sure to infect first."

Hermione's face went pale, and she looked as through she couldn't breathe. "My parents."

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Granger."

"Are they…are they dead?"

"No, although if our Mediwitches are not able to heal them soon, they might."

Draco looked over at the girl, who was staring at the ground in shock. His father had done this.

"Have they captured Lucius yet?" He tried to keep the quaver from his voice.

"No, although there is a hunt going on as we speak."

"Good. I hope they find him and kill him."

"Those are strong words, Mr. Malfoy. I do not doubt you believe them now, but family ties are strong."

Draco looked down, his throat constricting. A part of him did still feel attached to Lucius…after all, he was his father, no matter how evil he was.

"And my mother? Can I visit her?"

"Of course, that was the next thing I was going to talk to the two of you about. It is not safe for either of you to go out alone. Draco, your father will be keeping his eye out for you, as well as for Hermione. You both would be considered prized possessions to Voldemort, although for different reasons. Hermione, you are one of Harry's best friends. If Voldemort was to kill you…it would cripple his enemy immensely. Draco, you have skills that he would covet, especially with your upbringing. If either of you were alone, it would be easy to be overtaken. Therefore, you will need to travel together, for better protection. First, go to Hermione's house. Her parents are more at risk, and Narcissa is not going to die. You will use broomsticks, as they are the best way to get around undetected."

"But Professor…I can't…"

"Hermione, if you are uncomfortable, then ride on Draco's." The Headmaster looked over at the boy. "I happen to know that, contrary to popular belief, Mr. Malfoy here did not simply buy his way onto the Slytherin team. He is a rather talented flyer."

Draco smiled at this, but his smile was wiped away as he realized he would be flying with Hermione…her arms wrapped around his waist. He paled, but pushed the thoughts creeping unwelcome into his mind away. This was not the time.


	11. A Blanket of Stars

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd write a book, not fanfiction hehe..

Thank you for the reviews!

As Hermione's arms encircled Draco's waist, it suddenly felt as if they were the only two people in the world. The heat he gave off caused her body to involuntarily press up against him to escape the coldness that had surrounded her ever since Dumbledore had told her about what Lucius had done to her parents. She tried to simply not think about the boy who she was grasping onto as they took off, and to focus on the fact that her parents could die at any moment, and that she had to get to them on time.

When Draco guided the broom off the ground, Hermione's stomach clenched and she shut her eyes violently. Flying had always terrified her, and to be on the back of a broom flown by somebody she didn't even truly trust was even worse.

She opened them a crack as they glided past the windows, and saw Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor Tower. Had Malfoy taken them to this area of the castle on purpose? It was a definite possibility, as he was guiding the broom closer and closer to her friends.

"What are you doing?" She leaned as close to his ear as possible so that he could feel the full effect of the warning hiss.

"Just giving Potty and the Weasel something to ponder over for a few days. You and me, on a broom together…should rouse Weasley's emotions a little, ey?"

Hermione battled with this amusing thought for a second, but gave Malfoy a quick pinch in the ribs that make him veer off before getting so close that Harry and Ron were bound to notice. He snickered, but took the hint and didn't go any closer. She took advantage of the last few moments they spent in such close proximity to the boys. They were talking, and laughing. Jealousy rose in her chest as she thought back to the days when everything had been innocent. It was just the three of them against the world, and now that was over. She closed her eyes once more and thought about this startling realization.

Before she and Draco had left the castle, Ron had approached her and apologized profusely. She hadn't accepted in full, but agreed to stay on talking terms with him, only because he had been drunk at the time. When he had suggested to resuming their relationship, she had only looked away and, in the coldest voice she could muster, told him that she didn't believe that could ever happen. He had looked crestfallen, but had to allow this. Ginny later admitted to Hermione that Ron still hoped to work their way back to where they had been, but all Hermione could think of when she saw him was his hands traveling over Lavender's body. Even as friends, she would never be as close with him again, and as Harry would be torn between the two, she knew he would side more with Ron, just as he always seemed to do. He wouldn't even be able to meet her eyes most of the time for fear of betraying Ron. As resentful as she was about his, she understood, and would always love Harry as a friend, despite everything. But for the rest of the year, she would be more alone then she had been ever since the day the trio had fought against the troll that had tried to kill her in their first year. Even when they had fought over the Firebolt, and they had given her the cold-shoulder for such a long time, she had known that things would be patched up and she would have them as friends again. But now…she knew things would never be the same. They would talk, laugh, even work and possibly fight together…but it would be different. There would be a barrier between them.

Tears sprung unwelcome into her eyes at this thought, and she opened them again and let the salty tears freeze on her face in the cold wind. Instinctively, she pulled Draco closer. The presence of another human was too comforting to let her feelings toward the boy get in the way.

Surprisingly, Draco didn't resist to her grip on him, and even seemed to relax into it. She let herself glance around, and was shocked at how gorgeous everything looked. It was as if they were blanketed in stars and enfolded in cushions of clouds. She gasped a little, which made Draco look back at her.

"Scared?"

"No…no, it's beautiful."

"I know. The first time I ever flew above the clouds, I thought so too."

"Don't you anymore?"

Draco's face was unreadable, but his words betrayed his lie. "No… they're just clouds. Nothing special."

"Liar."

"What are you talking about?" His voice was hardened – obviously, people didn't blatantly call him out often.

"I can see the way you look around. Look, over there." He looked to where she was pointing, and she smiled when he saw his defenses drop down a little and an appreciative look crossed his face. The starlight was shining on a group of clouds, and they were shimmering as if they were mountains of Heaven. A breeze was making them roll, and the glowing white seemed to constantly shift and change.

"I knew it. You can accept beauty without being weak, Malfoy."

"Not in my world." His face closed off again, and she sighed. He infuriated her, but at the same time she wanted him to understand that they lived in the same world, with the same horrors and magnificence. His upbringing was different, but now they had the chance to experience life beyond their backgrounds.

They didn't talk for the remainder of the trip, except for the occasional comment from Draco to brace herself when he was making a sharp maneuver on the broom. All of a sudden, Hermione realized that she wasn't scared at all by flying with him, unlike when she had tried it by herself and with Ron. He was graceful and steady. Her cheeks burned when this thought crept up. Thinking good things about Malfoy was supposed to be completely off limits…

As they landed in her backyard, concealing charms hiding them from any prying Muggle eyes, the prospect of seeing her parents finally overwhelmed her awareness of Draco, and she leapt off the broom as fast as possible and sprinted to her house. Draco kept only a couple of feet behind her, and she was strangely comforted because of it.

She entered the house, and felt the gloom that lurked in every corner. This wasn't the vibrant, professional house she had left. Dust was finely sprinkled over every surface, and the lights were dim. Her run slowed, and fear was etched into every part of her body. She climbed the stairs, and saw a brighter light coming from her parents' room. As she walked toward it, her mouth dried and her skin felt like it was tightening around her. She gently pushed open the door, and had to lean against the wall for support when she saw her parents lying side by side on the bed, with four Mediwitches checking on their patients. When the four kindly looking women spotted the girl, they stepped back without a word and gave her room to walk over and get a better look at her family.

They were pale, and had dark circles underneath their eyes. More noticeable, they had dark red sores covering their skin. The sores seemed to have tentacles which spindled out and pulsed with an unnatural black light.

"Mum….dad…." Hermione trailed off when her parents opened their eyes painfully and tried to focus on their child.

"They cannot speak yet," one of the Mediwitches offered to Hermione, "but they will understand you."

Hermione glanced over at the helpful witch and gave a grateful nod.

"I…I love you. Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry….this is all my fault…" Her words deserted her as sobs replaced them, and she sunk down to her knees and laid her forehead on her dying parents' bed.

Please review!


	12. Molly's Upset

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything. Although I would like to own Tom Felton…

Thank you for the reviews! I love you people!

Draco opened his eyes, and looked around frantically. The walls around this strange place were light green, and art covered them. Photographs that stayed completely still were framed, and he recognized Hermione in many of them. She was with people he didn't recognize in the least, except for in one posted right above the bed's headboard of her, Harry, and Ron. The down comforter that he was under was a dark purple with red trimming. A relic of Gryffindor, no doubt.

The memories slowly came back to him of the night before. Him falling asleep leaning against the doorway, watching Hermione try and communicate with her parents. Her helping him into her bed before returning to their bedside. He laid his head back on his pillow and groaned. His friendship was established with the girl who he had hated for so long, and he knew that there was no denying it any longer.

He heard faint voices and clattering in the kitchen below him, and slowly climbed out of bed. He was fully clothed, but changed anyway into clothes that were neatly folded in his trunk (which had been Minimized and stored in his robes). The prospect of a Malfoy presenting himself in wrinkled clothing was laughable.

As he made his way downstairs, he heard the voices become more distinct. He clearly recognized Hermione's, but the obviously older woman's was harder to place. He had heard it before, that much he knew. He stopped by the door and listened.

"I came to make sure you are doing well, dear. It's a horrible thing, what that Lucius did. How are they coming along?"

Hermione's voice sounded tired, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep. "They can understand me…my mum…she tried to talk, but it sounded so painful…they mostly sleep. I stayed up with them last night…I don't want to leave them like this.

"I understand dear. Well, don't you worry. The Mediwitches and I will be there when you can't be."

"Thank you so much."

"Of course, only too glad to help. Those Malfoys, they are trouble aren't they?"

Draco sneered. He had finally placed the voice, and decided that there would be no better time to walk in. When he did, he found Molly Weasley's suddenly blazing eyes staring at him.

"What are _you_ doing here? Come to finish off what your father started, have you?" She advanced toward him, her wand at the ready. "I'll kill you first, you evil boy!"

"Molly, no!" Hermione stepped in front of Malfoy, which caused the older woman to halt and lower her wand in confusion. "Malfoy is the Head Boy. Dumbledore sent him to help protect me."

Draco's sneer broadened when the plump lady began to stutter in protest, muttering about how he was probably going to turn Hermione over, how he was just like his father, a Death Eater in the making, and just an "evil" person all together.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I would worry more about your own son hurting Hermione more than me." Hermione spun around and gave Draco a dangerous glare at these words, causing him almost to regret letting them out in the first place. However, the woman's reaction was just too wonderful to regret it for too long. Her face flushed red, and she began spitting questions out like gunfire.

"Whatdidhedothistime?Thatboyisgoingtobethedeathofme!Areyoustilldating?Whatacutecouple…are you?Pleasejustletmeknowwhatisgoingon,Hermione!Didhehurtyou?"

Draco's sides hurt from trying to contain his laughter at Ron's mother's grasp on the stunned Hermione's shoulders and her questions rasped out in the girl's ear.

"No!" Hermione interrupted Molly, blatantly frustrated. "No, Mrs. Weasley. Ron and I are not dating anymore. There were…there were some difficulties." When the younger girl saw the woman's paling face, she hastened to add, "We're still friends though! Don't worry!" She forced a smile, and reassured, "Everything will be fine."

Draco wasn't fooled; he saw the tears in Hermione's eyes. The Golden Trio isn't quite a trio anymore…the thought made him inexplicably happy, even though he wished Hermione wasn't hurting so much over it.

The rest of breakfast went without serious disagreement, although Draco didn't buy for a moment that Mrs. Weasly had "accidentally" spilt his water on his lap, or that she had "mistakenly" burned his entire meal. He decided to grit his teeth and take the abuse, if only for Hermione's sake. She already had enough on her plate without her pseudo-mom being hexed into oblivion. Going back to that crummy little shack they called a home should be enough punishment. That thought brightened his mood, and he found himself gently guiding Hermione back to her parent's room a few minutes later, after Molly Weasley had left.

"Listen…thank you for loaning me your room last night, Granger."

"Great job repaying me, getting Mrs. Weasley all worked up like that…" Draco felt the sting of her words, but looked at her and saw the small smile on her face. "Not to say Ron isn't going to fully deserve the Howler he'll be receiving tomorrow. Only wish I was there to see it."

Draco laughed, relieved that Hermione hadn't taken breakfast too seriously. "Well, where do you want me to sleep tonight?"

"You can keep the bedroom. I'm going to stay up again with my parents."

"No, Granger. You need to get some sleep. You look awful."

"Oh, thank you Ferret. That's so sweet of you." Her face was annoyed, but accepting. He took the insulting nickname in stride, knowing that she only said it to get back at him for his comment.

"Just get some sleep, Granger."

Her face lost any playfulness, and slipped back into depression. "I can't. The Mediwitches have so much to do that they are either running out or sleeping, and Mrs. Weasley left."

Draco took a deep breath, regretting already the solution he was about to offer. "I'll do it."

"You'll stay awake with two Muggles? I doubt it…"

"Hey, I'm not saying it will be pleasant. But you need sleep, even a few hours."

The gratefulness apparent in the girl's face warmed Draco, and he held her arm a little tighter. He wanted to ask her, see how she was feeling about their unorthodox friendship. See if she was having dreams…dreams like his. Where they were together, with no barriers. But he couldn't.

They walked into the older Grangers' room, and looked in silence at the couple. A Mediwitch peered at them on her way out the door, and pointed out in a soft voice, "Look, the veins on the sores…they're fading. I think these two may have a chance yet." With a final nod, she left the room, oblivious to the tentative joy Draco saw in Hermione's face. The girl walked over to her parents' bedside, and gingerly touched her mother's hair.

"You're going to pull through, mum. I know it. This is Draco," Hermione pulled him forward; "He'll be with you tonight. He's the boy I was telling you about, the Head Boy. I am going to get some rest. I love you." Hermione pulled away, biting her lip, and with a final squeeze of Draco's arm, left the room.

The spot she had touched burned with want for more.

Please review!


	13. The Rain Fell Down

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Harry Potter, or at least Draco Malfoy, but everything belongs to JK Rowling

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Days went on, and finally Hermione felt comfortable leaving the house which had confined her and Draco for so long. They still weren't able to leave or travel alone, but at least they could get some fresh air. On the first day they were out, Hermione decided to give Draco a shock, and led him towards the Muggle high school where her friends went.

"Where are we going, Granger, and why do you have that cocky look on your face?" Draco looked politely worried, which pleased Hermione to no end. It wasn't often that the Prince of Slytherin's mask came off.

"Oh, you'll see…your father would be horrified."

Draco's worry seemed to increase at this, for most things that horrified his father perturbed him a bit as well.

They were walking, because Hermione had never had the opportunity to learn how to drive a Muggle vehicle. The sun was out, and it made Draco look even paler. The light seemed unable to tan his skin, and his silver-blond hair shone like white gold. Hermione caught herself staring, and quickly looked away, oblivious to the smirk the appeared on Draco's face.

"OK, this is it." They had reached the school, a large brown building that was neither remarkable nor threatening. The only thing that made it stand out was the kids or every race and creed wandering about the premise.

Draco looked stunned. "Is this…is this a Muggle school, Hermione?"

"That it is. I'm going to catch up with some of my old mates."

"Why did you have to drag me along?" Draco looked around, his family's prejudices raging against his desire to rise above them.

"Because, Malfoy, I have to drag you around everywhere, remember?"

Draco nodded mutely, and followed Hermione in silence. Suddenly, he heard a shriek, and turned around, his hand already grasping for the wand Hermione had made him leave at her house. He half-expected a Death Eater to be hurtling towards them, but stopped short when all he found was a tall, attractive, red-haired girl who was sprinting to meet Hermione in a tight hug. He gaped as the two embraced, as he had never seen Hermione with any close girl friends before.

"Oh my god! Hermione! Why are you here! I thought you were never allowed to leave your boarding school during the term!" Hermione laughed at Draco's face, which held a mixture of amazement and disturbance.

"My parents are sick, Katie," Hermione saw the girl's alarm, and quickly added, "But they are getting better! It was pretty bad for a while, which is why I couldn't come see you sooner, but better late than never!"

"Of course! I'm so happy to see you!" Katie turned to look at Hermione's companion, and when she had, she spun around again. "Jesus, 'Mione…he's stunning! Are you dating him?"

Hermione nearly laughed at this prospect, but it was blocked by a sudden ominous feeling. "Oh, no. He's just with me to help me a bit."

"So…he's available then?" Katie's eyes shone. Hermione felt the feeling grow stronger – Katie always got what she wanted. But why should she care if Katie went for Draco?

"Um, I suppose so…but you don't want to go for him, Katie…he's a difficult one."

"Oh, I think I do…just look at him! I can't believe you haven't!" At this, Katie twirled around, facing Draco. Hermione bit her lip as she saw his eyes take in the full effect of her friend. She had to admit that Katie was gorgeous, with her shiny red hair, green eyes, and long eyelashes, which she was at the moment batting seductively at the equally striking boy. Hermione felt petty next to the two, suddenly aware of the unruliness of her hair and her petite height.

"Well, hello. Hermione didn't mention you name…?"

"Draco. And you are?" Hermione rolled her eyes as the flirting began. Katie was Muggle! Surely Draco wouldn't be interested…? But her common sense told her otherwise. Katie was beautiful enough to assist Draco in overcoming his background, a feat that Hermione had seen coming, one way or another, for a while now.

"Katie. How long are you two in town?"

"Only a few more days, I believe. It depends when Hermione's parents recover."

"Great! Would you guys like to come to a little party we are having tonight?"

Hermione hadn't even realized that it was Friday, and thoughts of the last party she had been to flooded her mind, along with thoughts of how behind in their Head Duties they were. Dumbledore had changed the Homecoming Ball to a Halloween Ball in order to help them have enough time to plan everything, and the prefects had taken over all of the other duties, but Hermione still felt like she abandoning her school.

"Hermione! Helllooo!" Katie was looking over at her, and Hermione snapped back to attention.

"Yes?" Her voice was colder than usual toward her friend, and she tried to lighten in with a forced smile.

"Draco was asking you if you would like to go to the party."

"Oh…um…maybe…he can go of course…"

"Granger, you know we have to go together if at all." Katie looked confused by this statement, and Hermione obviously couldn't explain that it was for protection, and so she just nodded her acceptance, knowing that this would appease the girl.

"Great! I'll see you guys at seven then, at my place. Hermione knows the way of course." Her words were sparkling, and Draco looked admiringly at her. Hermione felt the constriction that had been growing in her chest tighten even more, and turned away.

"Bye, Katie. I'll see you then."

"Bye, 'Mione! Bye Draco!" Katie walked away, her hips swaying, and Hermione saw Draco's eyes follow her.

"Like her much?" Her words were sharp, and Draco looked surprised.

"She's alright…pretty in a Muggle sort of way." The calm indifference in his voice didn't fool Hermione, and she just looked at the ground the rest of the way home.

When they arrived back at the house, Hermione shut herself in her parents' room and tried not to think of the obvious jealousy she was feeling. She shouldn't care.

When it was time for the party, Draco softly knocked on the door. Hermione looked in the mirror by her parents' bed. She had combed her hair a little, and put a little powder and mascara on, but that was it. She was simply wearing jeans and a fitted sweater, and she looked away from the mirror in distaste. Katie was probably going to be flaunting everything she had for Draco, and she was sure he wouldn't be able to resist.

She walked over to the door, and opened in, joining Draco without a word.

"Listen, we don't have to go if you don't want to, Granger."

"It's fine. I wouldn't want to keep you from your girl."

Draco looked as if he wanted to ask her about her attitude, but kept his mouth shut. Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry…just thinking about my parents is all…I'm sure the party will be fun."

Draco's eyebrow rose slightly and he looked as if he didn't quite believe her, but let it go – a gesture Hermione was incredibly thankful for.

The short walk to Katie's house in the cool night air helped clear Hermione's mind a bit, and her mood improved. They could hear the music almost from the moment they left Hermione's property, as Katie lived just down the street. The night was damp, and looked as if it was about to start raining.

When they got there, Hermione pushed open her friend's door and the music blasted as people enveloped her. Draco looked momentarily stunned before a hand grabbed him as well and pulled him inside. Once they had made it out of the entrance hall, the crowd had cleared a bit, and the two found each other again.

Hermione looked around, and laughed when she realized how similar this party was to the one they had held at Hogwarts. Kids were drinking, mingling, and playing party games, just the same as before. Magical or not, teens were the same everywhere. Her mood darkened when this insight caused a picture of Draco and Katie behaving the way Ron and Lavender had to form in her mind, and it only increased when Katie walked up behind them and started talking to Draco.

Hermione tried to melt into the crowd, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Draco. Katie was running her fingers along his arm teasingly…he wasn't resisting…she leaned closer to him…he didn't pull away…

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes as she realized ahead of time what was going to happen next. Katie leaned closer to the pale boy, and their lips brushed. She ran.

The rain had started to pour down outside, and as soon as Hermione was outside, it felt as if she had been encased in an icy grip, inside and out. The tears flowing from her eyes were indistinguishable from the rain that soaked her, and the thoughts dashing through her mind were scrambled. The only thing she could think of was Draco kissing another girl. He wasn't hers to claim, to hold, to kiss. Every thought that these feelings were wrong was gone, and all she could feel was how much she wanted him as her own.

When she had stumbled onto her lawn, she fell to her knees, knowing she couldn't enter her silent house in this inconsolable state. All of a sudden, hands grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing, Granger?"

"YOU! You kissed her!"

Draco stopped, taken aback. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know!" Hermione moaned, the presence of the boy consuming her normally acute mind. All she could feel were his hands burning through her clothes, and the icy rain that was making his pale skin shine.

His eyes bore into hers, and she saw in them raw confusion, mixed with a desire that she could have been imagining. "Granger…Hermione…I need to know…are you jealous?" His tone was almost pleading, as if he had wanted to ask her this for days…if she felt something for him.

Hermione's eyes lowered…she couldn't hide it any longer. "Yes. Yes, Draco. And I don't know why."

He dropped his hands, and tilted her head up. "I guess sometimes these things just can't really be explained. Who knew I would fall for the Golden Girl of Gryffindor?"

Hermione felt warmth run through her body at his words. "But…but you kissed her..."

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her back, Hermione. I saw you run out…and here I am" Hermione grinned, and leaned in to kiss the lips that were so close…but Draco pulled back, and her smile was wiped away.

He looked into her eyes seriously, and she could feel the intensity of his next words before he even spoke them. "This is the point of no return."

She bit her lip and titled her head in understanding, and he kissed her, and it burned with passion as the rain fell down.

Please Review!


	14. The Manor's Madam

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly enough.

Thanks so much for the reviews!

As Hermione's parents healed, Draco's relationship with the girl grew. They still didn't completely trust one another, but something kept them together that they couldn't understand. All he knew was that she was in his mind at every moment.

The couple wanted to keep their relationship a secret, as they knew how their friends, family, and especially their enemies would react. Draco knew that Hermione was thinking of Ron and Harry, and how violently they would react to them at first, but the idea of infuriating the two to this extent gave Draco a secret thrill, and would have just told them but for the thoughts of his own reputation. Dating a Gryffindor, especially a Muggle-born, would ruin him at Hogwarts. As much as this thought made him feel guilty, he treasured his position as the Slytherin Prince, and didn't want to give it up in their last year. He was looking forward to the treatment he received at Hogwarts, and hoped that Hermione's parent would heal quickly so that he could get his visit with his own mother before returning.

Draco's relationship with Narcissa had never been wonderful, but it was the best he could have had. She was gone visiting friends a lot, but doted on him whenever possible. She was fiercely protective, and balked at any idea of Draco getting involved with the "Dark Lord" almost as much as he himself did. The idea of his father attacking her roused Draco almost to the point of going out and murdering the git himself, but he was intelligent enough to realize that this was probably not the best course of action. All in good time…

A light knock interrupted Draco's thoughts. He opened the door to find Hermione, with a grin that lit up her face. "They talked, Draco."

These simple words seemed to free every emotion that she had kept in for the last few days. The feeling that her parents were going to leave her had haunted her every thought, and Draco had seen it. Now, she started sobbing with relief, and he took her in his arms, with only a momentary concern over his clean shirt that was soon to be soaked with tears.

After she had calmed down and Draco had kissed her, they entered her parent's room. As soon as they had reassured them that everything was fine, they lovingly but firmly told Hermione that she had spent enough time at home, and that she needed to be back at school. Draco smirked at this, noticing how alike Hermione and her parents where. They spent only a few hours more talking and packing, and then they were on their way to Narcissa.

Draco expected the flight to be as it had been last time, with the beauty and the cold making Hermione press up against him with her warmth. Instead, the closer he got to his house, the darker it got, and the icier his blood ran. His father's face seemed etched into his mind, and it leered at him every time he closed his eyes. He could barely feel Hermione's arms around him, and every time she kissed the back of his neck or hugged him tighter, he wanted to shout out a warning that Lucius would see them, that he would kill them or take them to Voldemort.

Hermione realized that something was obviously and desperately wrong, and seemed to withdraw from Draco. When they landed at the manor, he didn't dare glace at her for fear that she would see the fear in his grey eyes.

"So this is your home." Draco saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye staring up at the black mansion with an expression of forced admiration.

"You don't need to pretend you like it, Granger." The use of her last name made her look sharply at him, but he ignored her hurt expression. If anyone here heard or saw him respecting her, their cover would be lost.

A house elf was already on its way out of the back door, and snapped his tiny fingers at the pair, warming them instantly. He grabbed the broom, and ushered them into the house, keeping its mouth shut but giving small, concerned looks in Hermione's direction, obviously bothered that its Master was bringing a Mudblood into the Malfoy Manor.

"Where is my mother?" Draco's tone was sharp, irritated at the house elf for already bringing the house prejudices against Hermione.

"In her bedroom, sir, she is having a late dinner, sir." At this, the house elf disappeared with a crack, and left Hermione and Draco alone once more.

The silence between them was nearly intolerable, and Draco heard a voice that didn't even sound like his own telling Hermione that maybe it was better if she waited in the guest lounge. She nodded mutely, and walked into the room, avoiding Draco's gaze. He sighed, and made his way to his mother's room.

Before he even opened the door, his mother was questioning him. "I hear there is a Mudblood in the house, Draco."

He pushed open the door and looked at the fragile woman who was wearing the fierce expression that only a mother can give. "Yes, mother. She is the Head Girl at school, and Dumbledore felt it was best if we traveled together."

"Head Girl? Well, if a Mudblood can get that position, obviously the school has declined in it's worth immensely. Luckily you are graduating this year, darling. I don't want you exposed to that filth anymore than necessary."

Draco felt his entire body tensing with the effort to keep from screaming at his mother as she spoke these words, but was able to remember his father's training and kept perfectly composed outwardly.

"How are you, mother?"

"Better, Draco. I assume you heard what your father did?"

"I'll kill him, I swear I will. Someday, at the right moment, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you, to me, to Herm-…" Draco cut off, his words lodging in his throat with panic.

"Herm? Who is Herm, Draco?" Draco's mind raced as he tried to think of an excuse, but it was too late.

"Oh, tell me you aren't thinking of that Mudblood, Hermione Granger."

Draco didn't answer, and his silence told his mother everything. "She isn't for you, darling…I know that old fool at Hogwarts has you confused…but she cannot live up to your status. You are a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! Look at you! You are a fine specimen, my son. To be paired with a Mudblood? It can't and will not happen."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he glared at his mother with contempt. "I'm sorry, Narcissa, but it already has. Goodbye."

With these final words, he stormed out of his shocked mother's room and stalked down the stairs, trying to compose himself once again. He needed just to leave. When he reached the guest lounge, he took a moment and looked at the girl who was causing his entire word to transform. She was quietly gazing at the fireplace in front of her, and her skin seemed to radiate the warmth that she carried with her always. She was the fire itself, and he yearned for her even through the ice that encased him.

He slowly glided behind her and she stood up to meet him, her eyes to the ground. He tilted her chin up, and gently kissed her perfect lips. She smiled, and he led her outside, grabbing their broom on the way.

Please review!


	15. Rough Desire

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my plot

Thank you so much for the reviews!

When they had arrived back at Hogwarts, Hermione had fallen, exhausted, onto her bed, and tried to dream only of Draco and not of her parents' sick faces, Narcissa's cold and unwelcoming manor, and the threats that seemed to want to eat her alive. She was unsuccessful, and only the thought of school and the work that would keep her busy was able to calm her nerves.

After she finally awoke, too late for breakfast, she jumped up and prepared for her first class, Potions. She shared the class with Draco, but also with Ron and Harry, a prospect that made her stomach clench a little. She had an excuse to sit next to Draco, as the Heads were required to sit next to each other, but she still would have to put on a hateful act towards the boy, so doubts wouldn't be raised. Snape's watchful eyes would only make this a harder feat to accomplish.

Draco had left before her, and she hadn't even had a chance to see him. This only resulted in her breath traitorously leaving her as she first spotted him in the Potions classroom. His silver-blond hair was hanging in his eyes, which were fastened on the parchment in front of him. His pale skin stood out perfectly from the other students. As she joined him at his table, with only a quick smile for Harry and Ron, he fastened his gaze on her, and a hint of a smile appeared on his face, which he quickly twisted into a smirk for anyone watching.

"Granger." The informal greeting was still too civil, and Hermione caught confused glances from the people around them. Everybody knew that they had taken a leave from school together, and the reason had quickly spread as well. Even so, suspicions of friendship were bound to be raised…and from there…people couldn't find out about them. It was too dangerous.

Hermione only glared at him in response, and quickly looked away, trying to ignore him by glaring at Snape instead. This seemed to work, until half way through the class when Draco's fingers brushed up against hers while they were chopping roots for a potion. Her head shot up, and caught a hint of his faux-innocent expression before his normal coldness slid back into place.

"Looking at something, Granger?"

"Just a slimy Ferret, that's all." Harry and Ron laughed from the table over, and Hermione looked over, surprised at how happy hearing their laughs made her. The act Draco was putting on seemed to become much more real at this point, but Hermione was too distracted to notice. The emptiness that losing her best friends had created had been momentarily filled, and she was grinning with pleasure.

"Oy, Hermione, you coming to the Quiddich match tonight?" Ron was biting his lip, obviously nervous to be talking to her, nervous that she may give him the same stony glare that she had fixed upon him ever since the Lavender Incident.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys in the Gryffindor common room and walk down with you?" Their conversation almost felt formal to Hermione, but at least they were talking. Draco seemed to be chopping more and more violently, and Hermione shot him a glare as she noticed the pieces were uneven and rough.

"That's perfect; it'll be a good game…Slytherin is going to get it…" Ron stared at Draco maliciously, and the Slytherin gave him an equally hateful look back.

"You wish, Weasel."

Harry was about to jump to Ron's defense, but Hermione tried desperately to stop the brawl by snapping at Draco to be more careful with their potion, into which he was splashing ingredients carelessly.

The rest of the day passed with Draco acting distracted and irritated, which only furthered Hermione's anxiety to see her friends at their game. By the time they got back to their common room, Draco was barely even looking at Hermione.

"How the hell are you going to let that fucking Weasel continue to see you after what he did!" As soon as they were alone, Draco had snapped at Hermione with a furious look on his face.

"Why do you care, Malfoy?"

"Oh, back to last names now are we?" Draco's eyes blazed and he grabbed Hermione and shoved her up against the wall. "Well, maybe I think it's disgusting how you're crawling back to him."

Hermione's heart raced, not knowing whether to be terrified at the way Draco had her roughly pushed up against the stone, or be aroused at the way his body was pressed against her's. "Is that what you think this is about?" Hermione hissed at the boy whose face was so close to her own, and his hands tightened on her shoulders, sending pain shooting through her arms.

"Come on, Hermione. Potty and Weasel call, and you jump. I'm sure you and poor-boy will be all over each other again in no time."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized Draco was jealous, that he couldn't even trust her to not run back to the boy who had ripped her heart to shreds. "Do you really think you know me well enough to assume how I think, Draco?" The use of his first name seemed to calm the icy fire in Draco's expression. "Do you really mistrust me that much?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why should I trust YOU, Draco? You did everything in your power to hurt me for six years. You're the person most tightly affiliated with Voldemort, who has been trying to kill my best friend his entire life you may remember, at this school."

Draco released his grip on Hermione, and she couldn't read his expression. The Malfoy shield was up. "Will this ever work, Hermione? We can't even fucking trust each other."

"Not now…we barely know each other, Draco. And yet I still think we will be able to build some. I don't want Ron. Not anymore. I just want my friends back."

Draco winced when she referred to his enemies as friends, but the shield had dropped once again, and she was able to see the need in his face. He grabbed her once again, and Hermione felt herself back up against the wall, but this time the pain was more arousing then anything she had ever felt.

Draco bit her neck, and moved his hand to her breast, his pale fingers tracing her hardening nipples through the thin fabric the shirt underneath her cloak. She moaned with desire, and he moved his way up her neck to her lips, pressing against them hungrily. His tongue forced her lips open, and intertwined with hers frantically. She bit his bottom lip softly and then harder with his encouraging groan. She felt his erection against her hip, and moved so that it was rubbing against her throbbing slit.

He picked her up, and carried her into his room, already loosening her robes, which fell to the ground as soon as he released her. She ran her tongue over his lips as she undid his green robes, and moved her hands to his hard cock, massaging it through his pants.

He pushed her onto the bed, and lifted her shirt, one hand undoing her bra, and slipped both over her head. His cold mouth kissed and licked her nipples, and when he gently but insistently used his teeth, Hermione felt the pain shoot straight to her already aching clit. His hand slid between her legs, teasingly resting on her damp mound. She grabbed his shoulders, and flipped him on his back, taking off his shirt in the same motion. She began moving against him to relieve herself slightly, and felt him harden even more in response. He moaned with pleasure, and unsnapped the button on her jeans. He slid her off him, and worked her pants off slowly, savoring the sight of her soaked panties and smooth legs. He kissed her roughly, claiming her as his as he ripped off her underwear and slid two fingers inside her. She wanted to scream with the bliss that his fingers brought her, but bit her lip to keep it in. His thumb rubbed against her clit and circled it possessively, bringing Hermione to the edge. He quickly moved her so that his head was between her legs, and kept his fingers thrusting into her as his tongue slid into her wet slit. He relished in her sweet taste, and she threw her head back as she felt the tightening that meant she was about to come. When it happened, she couldn't control herself any longer, and she cried out as Draco encouraged her rocking body by softly licking her swollen folds.

Without giving her a chance to recover, Draco pounced on Hermione and kissed her again, letting her taste herself. Her small hands undid his pants, and slid them and his boxers off in one motion. She felt his hard cock in her hands, and moved them along his shaft, causing his body to shudder deliciously. He looked at her as he positioned himself above her.

"Are you a virgin?"

Hermione bit her lip, afraid that he may scorn her inexperience, leave her. "Yes."

"Good." Her eyes widened at the unexpected response. "You're mine." His words encircled her, and the fierce look on his face only caused her pussy to get slicker. He thrust inside her without another word, and the sweet pain made Hermione arch her back with excitement. He went slowly at first, and then pumped into her with as much force as possible, causing the bed to rock and moans to escape their lips. Hermione dug her nails into his back, and he bit her lips thoroughly. Their relationship wasn't a sweet and perfect romance; it was rough and passionate, dangerous and painful. Draco screamed out as he came, and the feeling caused Hermione to have another orgasm as powerful as her first.

They laid together and didn't have to speak. They needed each other. He was hers and she was his.

_Forevermore must I want yearn need bleed for you?  
Your back, with smooth and pale skin  
Your eyes, with rough desire  
You  
That I adore  
That I caress  
That I taste  
The battle between mind and body rages  
The heart screaming passion  
I always give in to you  
And I don't regret a thing  
Not a thing  
Your hands run over me  
And leave my thoughts on you forever  
Your face in the windows everywhere always eternally  
Your voice running through my dreams  
I am a child looking on innocently  
But you transform me into somebody new  
Somebody older wiser better  
Somebody who can be complete_

(AN: The poem is just what I thought Hermione may be thinking…. Review please!)


	16. A Phantom Dream

DISCLAIMER: I'm positive JK Rowling would be appalled at the way I use her characters…I own nothing that I speak of, except my plot

Thanks for the reviews!

When Draco awoke, he found the bed to be cold beside him. Hermione was gone. His first reaction was relief, as he had always avoided the morning before with other girls, but then he imagined waking up with Hermione and felt the closest he had ever come to rejection. She had left him, without a word or a sign. He sat up sharply, and felt anger flood his senses. He got up, and walked into the common room. Still, there was no sign of her. A scowl stained his marble face, and he got ready for the day while trying not to recognize the tight feeling in his stomach.

As he walked into the Great Hall, he scanned the tables for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be seen. Panic rising in his chest, he sprinted back to the Head's room, visions of his father hurting her playing frantically through his mind. He threw open her bedroom door, and found her curled up in a chair by her desk, a blanket wrapped around her and her eyes closed with sleep. He roughly shook her awake, and knelt down beside her.

"What are you doing in here?" Her eyes opened blearily, and then sharpened as she focused on his face.

"I…I didn't know what to do…if you would regret it." Draco felt a surprising amount of guilt build at her words, and knew it was because she thought he would hurt her, that even after last night she couldn't trust him completely.

"Of course I don't Hermione. I wouldn't have touched you if I would live to regret it."

Hermione smiled, and all of Draco's earlier feelings of rejection evaporated. It was the same smile she gave Weasley and Potter. She stood up, and visibly winced.

"Merlin, Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Oh, oh it's nothing…just…a little pain, that's all." Her cheeks flushed, and Draco felt like an incredible git. Pain was to be expected. She had been a virgin, until he had claimed her. The thought caused a hint of a smile on his face, and Hermione caught it and blushed harder.

"Listen, let me just get dressed, ok? I'll meet you the common room in about five minutes."

"Why do you have to meet me? I can stay."

"But…I'm changing."

Draco smirked, images of her naked body surfacing in his mind. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before…" He sat on her bed, an expectant look on his face.

Hermione looked furious at his lazy drawl, and appeared to be about to throw him out, before he intercepted her. "You can protest all you want, Granger…I'm staying."

Her eyes narrowed, and she spun around, still trying to hide her body with the sheet. He reached over and tugged it away, leaving her exposed for his pleasure.

"Draco Malfoy! You arrogant prat!" Draco only let his eyes roam even freer over her thin body in response, and she finally gave up, just grabbing the nearest clothes to her and throwing them on. He laughed, and took her in his arms, kissing away her frown of disapproval. She pulled away, but not maliciously, and they ventured into the common room.

"Thanks to you, we missed breakfast." Draco felt the repercussions already, and considered it his duty to whine about it until a solution was presented.

"Well, you are a Malfoy, aren't you? You did tell me once that Malfoys could get just about anything they wanted…" Hermione rolled her eyes at him, obviously amused by his blatant conceit.

"True. I'll have the house-elves bring us a nice meal of our very own." He shushed her protest, and soon they had heaping plates of everything from bacon to perfectly toasted English muffins in front of them. As they ate, they began to finally plan the Halloween Ball, which was less than a month away.

"There has to be a theme." Hermione, apparently temporarily forgetting her resistance to the house-elves' food, was eating hungrily, much to Draco's enjoyment.

"How about…costumes."

"Well, obviously, you idiot…I mean, a costume theme."

"Halloween costumes?" Hermione gave him the most patronizing look she was able to muster at this comment, and Draco only sneered in reply.

"How about…a Victorian theme?"

"Too typical, nearly everyone's dress robes look Victorian these days."

Hermione seemed ready to laugh at his knowledge of wizard fashion, but looked as if she knew that wasn't going to be productive to their planning. "Ok…movie characters?"

Draco looked blank at this suggestion, and Hermione quickly moved on, not wanting to explain the Muggle form of entertainment. "Famous couples?"

"Everyone has to show up with a date? Perfect! Now Potty and the Weasel won't be able to go!"

"Oh, shut up, Draco. You know perfectly well they will be able to find dates somewhere."

"Yeah, you'll probably end up with the Weasel anyhow."

"Draco, I thought we went over this already…"

"Well it's not like we can go together, now is it? That may seem a bit suspicious."

Hermione looked taken aback at this realization, and Draco recognized the look on her face as one she developed every time she was lost in thought. "Maybe…maybe we can."

"Have you gone bloody mad, Hermione? We can't just go out in the open!"

"We are both Heads! So we just tell everyone that Dumbledore thought it would be best as far as house unity goes."

"And Dumbledore?"

"Do you honestly think he doesn't know already?" Hermione glanced around the walls, looking at the portraits, who quickly looked away and pretended as if they had never noticed Hermione and Draco's relationship. "We're just lucky they aren't in your room…" Her cheeks got red again at the thought, and Draco laughed.

"Fine. So who do we go as?"

"Do you have any suggestions? I thought of the theme…"

"Ok, Sir Theron and Geraldine?" Hermione only looked confused at his suggestion, and he had to remind himself that she was a Mudbl…Muggle-born, and that she probably had no idea who the famous wizard couple was.

She rolled her eyes, and suggested Romeo and Juliet, to which Draco only shook his head. "Too overdone. Half the couples there are going to dress up as those two. Plus, I don't think it really brings the best foreshadowing for us."

"True." After a moment of silence, her eyes widened, and she muttered something under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"This is the point of no return!" Draco's words came back to him, and he nearly blushed as he realized how utterly cheesy they must have sounded.

"It's wonderful, Draco!"

"What, exactly?"

"The Phantom of the Opera and Christine…its perfect."

Draco pondered this for a moment, and imagined Hermione in the corseted dress that Christine had been outfitted in. His mother had taken him to see the opera when he was younger, and although he had been outwardly resistant, the story had fascinated him.

"Fine. Just don't start singing opera…that may perturb a few people."

Hermione laughed, and kissed him. The day went on, and she was in his mind always. As he slipped into sleep that night, he felt his father try to get in, but he used her memory to block him. Then he dreamt.

_A thousand rubies melting together  
Life cannot go on forever  
It flows, moving as one  
The blood begins to seep, begins to run  
Over pale skin it shines  
A deed done in the dark, a soul free of its binds,  
A dark stain creeping, drying  
The life once so full of crying  
Found a dark companion at last  
Dark eyes full of secrets from the past  
Coming with promises full of desire  
With one soft touch her skin was on fire  
She never could have guessed what lie inside  
With every moan, every time she sighed  
The demon's hunger swelled  
Into the dark shadow the two figures began to meld  
His burning kisses moving down her throat  
Blood throbbing warm beneath her coat  
Finally a bite laced with sweet sharp pain  
Her mind exploded and left the land of the sane  
Pleasure hit her like never before  
Her ecstasy shook her down to the core  
But soon the life began to fade  
For the moments of happiness, moments of lust, the girl had fatally paid  
But isn't that how bliss always ends  
With the betrayal of love, darkness descends_


	17. The Ball

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my plot

(AN: I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often, it's the last weeks of semester, and I've been incredibly busy with projects and studying and shit)

As the Halloween Ball approached, students began pairing off and the excitement grew to a nearly intolerable level. When Hermione would walk down the hallway, students would attack her with their questions dealing with the dress code (which was very liberal – the only real rule was that no breasts or lower regions could be exposed), the decorations, and anything else that came to them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally re-established their bond, but as Hermione had suspected, there was still an element of tension between the three. This had been especially apparent when Ron announced that he and Lavender were going to the ball together, and the awkward silence had only been broken when Hermione told them her date – Draco. They had gaped at her until she explained that Dumbledore was insisting that they go together to promote house unity, and then they sympathetically patted her back while she tried to control her guilt about lying to them.

Harry and Ginny were going to the Ball together, a decision long foreseen by Hermione. They had been giving each other looks of blatant longing for weeks now, and Hermione was surprised only because it had taken them so long to actually get on with it.

As far as the decorations for the dance went, Hermione and Draco had conjured up ghostly versions of several famous couples who were to float eerily above the dancers. They hired an orchestra and a woman singer to perform soft, melancholy music, and the lights were to be almost off, with candlelight as the only source of illumination. Hermione secretly hoped that it would be dim enough so that her inability to look away from the silver-haired boy wouldn't be apparent enough to catch anybody's eye.

On the night of the ball, Hermione looked in the full-length mirror in her room. Her dress was tight and black around the waist, and the corset pushed her breasts perfectly into the white and red lace top. Her skirt was long and shimmered gold, and a black lace shawl was around her waist. Her hair was tied back with a rose, and tendrils framed her face. She had mascara on, but her lips were the part of her that was most noticeable, as they were seductively painted red. A red cloak was thrown over her shoulders, and she carried herself with pride as she stepped into the common room. She froze, and stared at the phantom waiting for her.

The black suit he wore made his pale skin seem even whiter, and he shone with an icy power. Half of his face was covered with the Phantom's white mask, and the other half was picturesque. His eyes bore into Hermione as she took him in, and when he walked toward her, his black cape made him look menacing and irresistible.

Draco took her hand, and Hermione felt the control his appearance had over her make her follow him. She tried to regain her mind, irate at the loss of herself. However, as he glanced back at her, she relaxed and reveled in the fact that he was hers.

When they arrived at the ball, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from entering. She glanced back and Draco looked back with her, his grip tightening on her hand.

"You may want to release her, Draco, if you want to keep anything a secret." Dumbledore's voice was filled with amusement as he led them into the nearest room. Hermione blushed and pulled her hand away, but the twinkle stayed firmly in place in the Headmaster's eye.

"So I hear you two have been using me as an excuse to attend the ball together?"

Draco stepped forward, his confidence again overshadowing Hermione's. "Well, it's true isn't it? All we are doing is promoting House unity, something you wanted from the beginning."

"I am not condoning you, Mr. Malfoy, only enquiring. Don't you think being open about your relationship would promote even more House unity?"

Hermione jumped in, not wanting Dumbledore to think she was lying to her friends willingly. "It's too dangerous, Headmaster."

"Maybe, maybe not. Just keep in mind Voldemort's greatest rival."

"Potter?" Draco sounded scornful. What did Harry have to do with their relationship? Hermione knew the boy hated Harry because of the attention he received even when things didn't even have anything to do with him, and hoped Dumbledore's mention of him wouldn't keep Draco in a spiteful mood for the rest of the night.

"No…love." Hermione started at this, first because it was simply unexpected, and then at Dumbledore's assumption that her and Draco were in love. Draco looked just as shocked, but before they could reply, Dumbledore ushered them out of the classroom, mumbling about how everybody must be at the Ball by now, and how they could make the entrance they deserved.

Hermione only had time to exchange an awkward glace with Draco before they were in front of the Great Hall once more. Dumbledore was in front of them, and pushed his way through the doors amongst applause from the students and staff inside. The couple followed him, and the applause faltered for only a moment as the students saw the two together. They complimented each other perfectly, with her dark hair contrasted against his silver-blond and his prevailing height giving her a petite and delicate look.

She glanced over at Harry and Ron, who were scowling at Draco but clapping for their friend, and saw Pansy being held back by Blaise Zambini as she tried to charge the couple, a look of jealousy consuming her face.

The applause soon faded, and the orchestra started. The other students seemed to almost be intimidated by the eerie feel of the dance, but they soon relaxed into it and danced. The Hall was almost silent, except for the mournful sound of the singer's high voice and the trembling violins. Hermione felt Draco all around her, his presence intoxicating her once more.

His eyes flashed in the candlelight and for the first time Hermione felt true intimidation. He had seen so much, and although she had helped Harry through his years with Voldemort, she still couldn't help but feel like a naïve innocent when compared to Draco. His own father had tried to kill him. This level of betrayal could destroy a person, and yet Draco stood firm.

She rested her head against his chest, faintly hoping that nobody was watching them. He held her there, and she knew he wanted to feel as close to her as she wanted to feel to him. His fingers ran along her back as they waltzed, lost within the crowd. Every person was lost in their partner, the music and atmosphere acting like a drug.

Could she love him? Dumbledore's words echoed in her mind. Love…what was it? It is unexplainable, and who could know if they had been entrapped by it or not? Was the way Draco lurked in her mind and caused her to want to only be with him love? And if so, what did that mean?

Did he love her back?

Questions ran through her mind, and she needed an answer. As they passed the door, Hermione gently led Draco towards it, and they glided out, moving as a single person. Only one person noticed.

Please review!


	18. Pansy's Despair

DISCLAIMER: No surprise here – I own nothing but my plot.

Thanks for the reviews!

Hermione pushed Draco against the wall in the nearest classroom, her lesser strength winning over him due only to his shock at their sudden leave.

"Draco…I've been thinking about what Dumbledore said…"

"About how we should tell people? No, Hermione. We can't." Hermione groaned in frustration, and Draco felt anger rise in him. How was he supposed to know what this madness was about? They were just dancing, and all of a sudden she had changed and gotten all forceful with him.

"The…the other thing he said. About Voldemort's rival…"

Suddenly, it hit Draco what she was taking about, and panic replaced his anger. She wanted to know if he loved her. How could he answer her, put her in that kind of danger? And yet he couldn't lie. He knew from the moment he woke up the morning after they had slept together, and felt her absence like a knife, that he loved her completely. But if he told her, and that bond was established, his father would sense it immediately… and would know. And no matter what his partially insane Headmaster said, he knew that was not a good thing.

"Hermione…they'll be missing us at the dance. We have to get back."

The girl looked down, and Draco saw the tears that filled her gorgeous eyes. He felt his own heart breaking, but managed to keep his emotionless face in place.

"I knew as much, Draco…I just wanted to make sure." Her voice was soft as she took in his comment, believing it to mean he didn't love her.

"Hermione, look at me." He tilted her head up, more forcefully than necessary, and saw her eyes open with startled fear. "No! No, Hermione, please. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you."

He leaned down to kiss her, and as soon as their lips touched he felt as dizzy as he had during their first kiss. But it ended abruptly as he heard a shriek behind them. He whirled around, wand out, but lowered it when he saw Pansy.

She was standing in the classroom's doorway, a furious look marring her features. Tears were streaming down her face as she realized what was happening, and a deep red was overtaking her skin. Hermione's small hand gripped Draco's arm as the reality of the situation hit her, and a low moan escaped her lips.

"How dare you, you filthy, disgusting Mudblood! How dare you touch him!" Pansy was advancing towards the pair, her intent to hurt Hermione clear in her expression. Draco quickly stepped in front of the slender girl behind him, more to prevent Pansy from being hurt than the other way around. Hermione was plenty fast with a wand, and Pansy wouldn't have had time to think before the smarter girl had hexed her into oblivion.

"Don't you call her that, Pansy. This was my choice too." At this, the girl turned her wrath on him, but was unable to say anything due to the shock of Draco's last words. He had turned on his House, and kissed a Mudblood.

"Now, Pansy…you can just leave now. I believe I was in the middle of something." His words were icicles that he drove into Pansy's heart, trying his best to hurt her as much as she had, and he once had, hurt Hermione. She spun around, and stormed out of the door.

"Oh God…she's going to tell, Draco…"

"Yes, she probably will. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione sunk to the ground and buried her head in her hands. Draco knelt beside her, and took her hand in his.

"No matter what, Hermione, I'll be there with you, even if my father finds out. We're safe here, and I'll keep you safe forever. I swear to you that." Even as he promised, his dream of tragic blood came back to him. A thousand rubies melting together…

"He'll kill you…oh Draco, he'll kill me too…" She looked at him, her soft brown eyes clouded in tears. She was a statuesque vision of grief as the thoughts of his death seemed to consume her.

He kissed her again, and tasted her salty tears. They sat like that for what felt like hours, and then he whispered the fateful words in her ear.

"I love you, Hermione. More than myself, more than my life will ever be worth."

He saw the clouds melt in her eyes, and she told him she loved him back, and would risk her life to prove it. And then they stood up, and walked back to the ball.

(AN: Ok…I know this was even shorter than usual, but I just had to end it there…but don't worry, I'll begin the next chapter right now!)

Please Review!


	19. Deception Again

DISCLAIMER: Nope…I haven't suddenly obtained rights to everything Harry Potter and/or changed identities with JKR. Unfortunately.

Please Review!

As Hermione pushed open the doors of the Great Hall, she noticed nothing else but the absence of music. Her vision seemed to be blurred, her heart raced in her chest. She knew Pansy had told everybody what she saw, and gradually the feeling of staring eyes hit her and her vision returned.

She could only see Harry and Ron, everybody else was unimportant at this moment. Harry looked completely devastated and betrayed. Ron was furious, his jaw clenched and his skin flushed. Draco was beside her, and his warmth grounded her.

They made their way into the crown, and murmurs surrounded. Hermione saw Pansy in the corner of her eye, looking triumphant. Draco, with a final reassuring look, went to the Slytherins. They had agreed that they must play it off, and try to convince their friends that it was a one-time thing. They thought it was the only possible way they could protect themselves as long as possible. It was too early yet – Lucius was probably already beginning the hunt for his son, and rumors would only encourage him to move faster.

Hermione slowly walked up to her friends, who had dark scowls on their faces. Ron looked ready to hit her, but Harry spoke first, and his friend's incentive stopped Ron's hand.

"Malfoy? Hermione…he's just out to hurt you. He torments you constantly!"

Hermione tried to force an uncaring smile, to brush the episode off and wake up from this nightmare. "I know Harry. I just had a bit to drink before we came down here, and with the music, and the light…it all just went to my head." Hermione faced Ron and played her guilt card. "Ever since that night with you and Lavender…I just have been feeling rather down, and it just caught up with me too fast, ad with the wrong person."

Harry's face began to relax, and Ron's angry flush turned to one of humiliation. "I really am sorry, Hermione."

"I know, Ron." She smiled at him, and he looked at her with the same longing eyes that he had adorned when they were dating.

"I'm so sorry again you guys, you have no idea how much. Do you think I will ever live this down with the rest of the school, especially the Slytherins? I bet Malfoy is over there right now, making as much fun of me as possible." The Trio looked over, and sure enough, Draco's signature smirk was prominently displayed as he motioned to Hermione in a laughing manner.

Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from whimpering, for although she knew Draco was only pretending, seeing his scorn was almost too much to handle. Her friends saw this, but took it to mean that she was upset about the entire episode.

"Don't worry, Hermione, we'll fix it up with the other students."

She looked at Harry gratefully. They had fallen for her lies once again, and Ron was even obviously still smitten with her. Even so, she recognized Harry's slight suspicion, and so she turned to Ron and began flirting. When she glanced back at Harry, the doubtful glint was gone from his eye, and he was looking happily at her and Ron's interaction. She informed them of the next party date, as they had been postponed due to Draco and her absences, and the planning for the Ball, and it was almost back to normal, save for the way Hermione's mind kept wandering treacherously back to Draco.

Finally, the Ball was over, and Hermione was able to go back to her common room. When she arrived, Draco was already there.

"So Potty and the Weasel fell for it then?"

"Yeah, your group?"

"Perfectly." They looked at each other, and immediately Hermione rushed into his arms.

"I hated to see you look at me like that again."

"Well, I hated seeing you look at Weasley like that again. There's nothing we can do. Not now."

"I know."

He kissed her, and she felt his tongue snake between her lips. As he ran it over the soft skin, she felt shivers run down her spine. His hand lightly traced her shoulders and neck, and she felt the areas where he touched go icy hot.

Suddenly, she felt weightless, and realized that she was gently levitating in the air. She pulled away from Draco, and looked at his sharply. He grinned mischievously at her, and she saw that he had his wand out and pointed directly at her.

"Put me down, Draco."

"Oh, no…I don't think so, Granger…I think I may have a little fun first," he growled. His voice sounded deeper, and nearly animalistic. Hermione felt the heat between her legs that only he could create.

Slowly, Draco positioned Hermione so that she was floating on her back in front of him. He undid her robes, and they pooled on the ground at his feet. He ran his hands up her arms, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his rough fingers. The distance between herself and the floor was daunting, but Draco's presence made it not matter. She felt safe.

He unhurriedly began to untie her corset, until her dress was loose enough to slip off. Her almost entirely exposed body felt completely alive as Draco gazed at it. He lightly ran a single fingertip over the insides of her thighs, causing a moan to escape from her lips. At the pleading sound, Draco looked at her cunningly, one side of his face still covered by the white mask.

"Do you want more?"

"Oh, please Draco…" Her words tore from her throat as she gasped, for he had just smoothly slid off her panties. He spread her legs open, and slowly ran a finger across her wet slit. Her suspended body trembled, and he quickly slid two fingers inside of her to momentarily relieve the almost painful throbbing. He lowered his head after removing his mask, and his tongue encircled her clit expertly. She gasped, and her thighs tightened around him. The sensation of only air underneath her was frightening but exciting, and it didn't take long for Draco to make her body shake in ecstasy.

As soon as she came, Draco roughly snatched her from the air and brought her to earth, throwing her onto the bed. Hermione felt her wetness return fully as Draco threw off his robes and pinned her underneath him. He growled again, this time deep in his throat, and he bit her lip. She hurriedly undid the rest of his clothing, and tore off the fabric separating them. His erection pressed into her, and she threw her head back as the sweet pain of him thrusting into her came. He wasn't gentle, but she didn't want gentle. As he plunged into her faster and faster, she never wanted him to stop. He made her ride him, and as she moved more and more naturally, she relished in the way his nails dug into her skin. And as he came, she wanted nothing more than to feel the hot cum inside her.

Please Review!


	20. The Wall Crumbles

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing…although I would LOVE to own Tom Felton.

Thank you for the reviews! Finals are over, but I am going to Michigan on Tuesday, so I will try to update as much as possible, but who knows.

Draco looked at Hermione as she slept, and smiled to himself as he saw her eyelids tremble with dreams. Soon, he slipped into sleep, and suddenly he was thrust into his own dreams.

_Draco saw the darkness that rolled over the manor every time He visited. He braced himself as he heard his mother and father arguing on the floor below him. He knew what was about to happen – what happened every time. The air began to get colder, and the arguing stopped. He heard the front door slam open as if with a strong wind, and dread crept into his bones. He heard the snakelike voice curl up the stairs as He asked his father to see him. Lucius called him down and he slowly ventured down the stairs. He could barely see in the darkness that emanated from the man – if you could even classify him as a man – that stood next to his father. His eyes glowed red, and his skin was as pale as snow. His features were that of a snake, and Draco shuddered in fear. _

_"You have broken my laws, young Malfoy. It is a shame, for your father is a most useful follower, and you could have been as well." Draco glanced at his father, whose cold eyes were emotionless as he stared hatefully at his son. His mother was silently crying, but she wouldn't come to his rescue. Her life was too valuable to her for that. _

_"I am not going to kill you, Draco." The eyes were reading his mind, invading his heart. Images of Hermione were taken out easily. Draco began to shake despite himself at the sight of the Dark Lord sneering in disgust at the images of Hermione's eyes, her body, her lips speaking the words of love meant only for Draco._

_"But you will watch." At this, Hermione was brought forward out of thin air, and Voldemort screamed curse after curse at her. She shook, and bled, and eventually collapsed on the floor. Draco was silently screaming, but couldn't move. _

_Voldemort marched over to Draco, and threw him on the floor next to his beloved. He thrust his lips against the blood on Hermione's pale skin, and ordered him to taste it. Draco did. The metallic taste haunted his mouth, and the blood dripped down the back of his throat. He felt warmth in his stomach as it filled him, and Voldemort laughed triumphantly. _

_"Now kill her." And Draco did. _

Draco woke, sweat covering his body. He hadn't been able to save her. Nothing could save her. The war was coming, and she would be Voldemort's favorite target, after Potter was gone. She was a prize that he would covet until it was his – the brightest and most powerful witch in existence. The love of a Death Eater's son.

No. He wouldn't let her die. He looked at the girl beside him, and bit his lip to keep the emotions building within him contained. She looked so peaceful…her dreams weren't of blood and death but of lighter days. Days that because of him would soon be gone forever. He felt his father everyday, trying to break through the wall Draco had built in his mind. Draco was not a person of the light, and never would be. The darkness that would be with him forever would only attract Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, and Hermione would die because of it.

He got out of bed, and noticed hint of silver in the corner of his room. He walked over to it, and found the locket with Ron and Hermione's pictures inside. It was split, but he fixed that quickly with a movement of his wand. He looked at his girl's face. She looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. He closed his eyes painfully for a moment, and then gently set the locket on the pillow where his head would have been if he could stay. Then, he slipped out, grabbing a few necessities on the way out.

The corridors were cold in the night air, but Draco was used to cold. He approached the entrance to the passageway out of the school, and quietly left. The night was calm, and all Draco heard outside were the owls going to and from the school hooting softly. The moon cast silver light upon everything it touched, and Draco's skin shone ethereally. His mind stopped racing with thoughts, and filled with the sight of bright stars and the frost that covered everything it touched. His mental wall crumbled. His broomstick was as his side, and he mounted it with ease.

The clouds swirled around him, and Draco flew until the sun began to rise on the horizon. Then, he was at his destination, and Lucius was waiting for him.

(A/N: I know, I know, its short! But I promise I will update soon!)


	21. The Battle of Death and Love

DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Harry Potter, you are severely delusional and probably need help.

Hermione awoke, and rolled over, expecting Draco to be beside her. Instead, she started as she saw the locket he had placed on the pillow. She gazed at it, and ran her fingers over the top as if it had the answers to the dread that was invading every cell of her body.

She leapt out of his silky bed, and desperately searched their quarters for any sign of his presence. Suddenly, something caught her eye and she stopped dead. The area where Draco proudly displayed his broom was empty. He was gone. She ran out the door in panic.

After murmuring the password to Dumbledore's office, she threw open his door with fiery passion. "Headmaster! Dra…" She cut herself off when she noticed Ron and Harry seated in the small room.

"Ah, Hermione. I was just sending for you. I'm afraid I have bad news once again." His face was more drawn then she had ever seen it, and Harry and Ron's faces mimicked the growing terror in Hermione's chest. Did this have to do with Draco? If so, why were Ron and Harry here?

"Remus Lupin was murdered last night by Voldemort himself." Dumbledore paused, letting this news sink in. Hermione glanced at Harry, who had been closer to Lupin then any of them. His face was suddenly paler than even Draco's, and he sank into his seat as yet another block of despair was added to his emotions.

"Also, your parents," Dumbledore nodded at Ron, who looked as if he was about to throw up, "have been sent to St. Mungo's. They will survive, but they were battling Death Eaters trying to get to Lupin in time…the Cruciatus curse was used on them repeatedly, however, they managed to sustain their minds against any permanent damage. You will be able to visit them very soon, along with your sister." Ron nodded, his red hair contrasting sharply with his horrifying, ashen face.

"I'll kill him. I swear I will. It will be me who wins in the end, Headmaster. I'll make him pay for what he did to Lupin."

"You are the only one who can kill him Harry, and so I dearly hope you are right. Just remember what I have taught you."

Harry nodded tersely, and slowly stalked out of the room, looking on the verge of collapse. Ron followed him, and the last thing Hermione saw before Dumbledore's door swung shut was Harry shaking off Ginny, who was waiting outside to leave with Ron.

Hermione turned back to the wizened old man in front of her, and noticed how haunted his eyes were. "Harry is slipping." His voice was frail, and Hermione didn't know how to respond.

"I have told him repeatedly how the Dark Lord has only one true weakness…and now he is developing the same trait. His ability to love is diminishing under the stress. I do not blame him…it is far too much for one person to be responsible for." Hermione listened, and feared for her friend. Images of his dead and crumpled body flashed in her mind, and she renewed her constant vow to help him.

Dumbledore seemed to gather some strength, and looked at Hermione. "I'm guessing you want to know where young Malfoy has gone."

"Yes, sir. Please."

"Draco cares for you a lot Hermione…and he has made a sacrifice for it. Luckily, I am as gifted in Legilimency, if it is not too bold to say so, as Lucius Malfoy, and as soon as Draco dropped the wall he had created to keep his father out, I was able to understand what he was doing as he left the castle in the middle of the night." Hermione felt her earlier panic rise again. He had let his father in? That meant Lucius would know…he would know about them.

"No, Draco is a very powerful young wizard Ms. Granger….more powerful than his father realizes. Voldemort has seen it, and covets Draco because of it. But Draco has only allowed certain aspects of his mind to be seen by those against him. He has returned so that his father will not question his loyalties, and therefore put you out of immediate danger because of the feelings you have for each other. He is going to be branded as a Death Eater, this he knows, and Voldemort will expect great things from him." Hermione whimpered, this new piece of information cutting through her like a dagger. He was going to give up his freedom for her.

"Draco is a dark soul, Hermione. He always will be. You are full of light, and by falling in love with him, you have caused an upset that is rarely seen in our universe. Dark and light do not intertwine easily. However, as long as you love him, Draco will be able to manage how much control the darkness has over him. He will be able to hide his true feelings from his new Lord.

"There is one more thing. I'm sure Draco knows that love is a beacon, through which Voldemort will be able to gain access to his thoughts. Wear this," Dumbledore handed her a silver necklace, "and it will block this emotion from being sensed by anybody who doesn't want to see it for good purposes only. I was unable to give Draco his, but it can be used over a long distance, although only for a short while."

Dumbledore motioned toward a nearly identical necklace that was hanging near his desk. It was glowing, and the power emitted from it was incredible. Its waves of protective magic were traveling to Draco, and looking at it, Hermione felt some of her horrified tension ease. She stood up, and held the two artifacts, yearning for Draco to be beside her.

"Keep them safe, Hermione. If you posses Draco's it may last longer…hopefully it will be long enough for him to return."

"Will he be back soon?"

"If my assumptions are right, then yes. Voldemort will want him to spy on the inner workings of Hogwarts. If everything works out right, Draco will end up being an enormous asset to our side in this inevitable war and to the destruction of Voldemort. Merlin knows, Harry needs all the help he can get." Dumbledore's eyes grew sharp, and he smiled faintly, but it was a smile that made Hermione's blood turn to ice. War was coming, and Draco was in the middle of it.

As she walked slowly back to her room, Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. What if Draco never came back? Voldemort would read him, find the thoughts he was trying to keep hidden, and kill him.

She glanced down at the necklaces clasped in her hands, and gasped at their beauty. Hers was an orb with fire dancing in the center of it. A lion seemed to exist within the flames, proudly tossing its fiery mane and flashing protective teeth. Around the orb, a heart was thinly woven out of silver and diamond, and the light from the windows made it flash and sparkle. Draco's was the same, except instead of the lion, an ice serpent coiled within a sea of darkness. It was almost evil, but the serpent glowed so sharply that it almost overcame the black depths it was in.

Hermione was so lost in the necklaces that she didn't notice the staircase she was about to step on move. Her foot hit only air and she was about to tumble off the platform before strong arms grabbed her.

"Harry!" When she turned, she noticed his normally sparkling emerald eyes were now dull with the weight he had to carry. The news of Lupin's death seemed to have brought the reality of his fate to him.

"Be careful, Hermione." He glanced at the magical pendants in her hand, and she quickly covered them. He looked at if he was about to ask her what they were, but didn't have the willpower, and softly released her.

"Harry…do you need to talk about it?"

"No! I'm fine, ok? Fuck this. First Ginny, now you. I can handle it!"

"I know that Harry! But you don't have to be alone with this. Ginny loves you Harry, you know how important that is."

"It doesn't matter. He'll kill her. Love doesn't fucking save anybody. Lupin was in love with Tonks, Hermione. Did you know that? And look what happened to him."

With this, Harry spun around and walked off, leaving Hermione stunned behind him. She looked down, tears filling her eyes. This was war. It destroys everybody in its path, in whatever way it could. She yearned for the days when Voldemort wasn't in their minds in every second, where bad things happened and Harry was in danger, but it wasn't so close, so immediate. She wanted the days when a kiss at a party was a big deal, where things like that mattered.

The days where thoughts of death and love had to battle were here now.

Please Review!


	22. The Flesh Burns

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

(AN: Oops! I just realized I had been blocking anonymous reviews by accident...it's fixed now, so I'm sorry if it was blocking you before!)

The smell of burning flesh nearly collapsed Draco's resolve. The Dark Mark was being imprinted on his arm, but he could feel it marking his soul. He was under control of somebody else now. Every time his "Lord" wanted him, he would feel it, and he would have to obey.

He pushed these thoughts from his brain and he felt Voldemort's red eyes burning into his mind, trying to read everything within it. He focused on thoughts of glory and triumph, of killing and winning despite the cost. Hermione's face was banished into crevices unable to be sensed by the cruelty embodied in the creature beside him.

Finally, the pain diminished, but the sweet, sickly smell of his ruined flesh still lingered. Draco glanced at his arm, and had to fight the revulsion that automatically arose at the sight of the coiled snake marring his white skin.

"Do you not like it, my child?" The serpent-like voice hissed with fake kindness.

Draco fought, and he won against his emotions, keeping his face perfectly still, and even curling up his lips in a small smile. "Of course I do, Master. Now you have no reason to doubt my loyalty."

"It is in your best wishes that you keep it that way." The warning was barely concealed, and Draco's heart raced with cold fear.

"Always, Master." Voldemort coldly looked at him, and then offered out his hand to be kissed. Draco stared at it with dread, but serenely brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. The clammy skin felt dead to his touch, and the red eyes that bore into the back of his head made his new Mark burn. Voldemort spun away, and disappeared under the black cloak mimicked by his followers. Only Draco and his father were left in the room.

"I must admit, Draco, I had my doubts about you."

"Well, I hope they have left you, father."

"They have...ceased. Soon the Dark Lord will want you to prove yourself to him, and if you manage to pull that off, then I will trust you."

Draco bowed his head in acceptance, expecting his father to leave. But Lucius stayed, his cold eyes resting on his son. 'Even now, he can't love me,' Draco thought ironically.

"You are going to need a suitable mate to help carry on the family name, Draco. I have already chosen one for you, as your mother was chosen for me." At these words, the icy coldness that had threatened Draco since he arrived tightened even further around his heart, threatening to make it stop beating forever.

His father's eyes slid to the door of their small room, and Draco hesitantly looked over. There, Pansy was being escorted into the room, her eyes small and triumphant, but Draco saw the horror lingering behind them. She had won her prize, but at the price of sacrificing her freedom.

"You will win this girl after your first task, Draco. She is perfect to carry on our name, and you will hopefully get her pregnant as soon as possible."

Disgust crept up Draco's throat, but a quick mental image of Hermione dying at the hands of Death Eaters was enough to qualm his protests.

"What will my task be, father?"

"Our Lord is waiting to show you. Can you not feel it?"

At that moment, Draco felt sharp heat run up his arm, and as he glanced down, he saw the snakes moving on his Mark.

"I can." Lucius nodded curtly at Draco's reply, and led his son out of the room. Draco met Pansy's eyes on the way out, and any pity he felt for her was swept away at her hungry gaze.

Soon, Draco found himself in the dungeons below his family's Manor, and he saw the eyes of Death Eaters gleaming in the gloom. Every one was there to witness his first test. Voldemort stepped out of the shadows, his white skin shining with deadly power.

"Kill her."

The voice sounded exactly as it had in his dream, and Draco's eyes swung to the ground, where a young girl was crumpled in a broken heap. Panic rose inside him as he envisioned Hermione looking at him, and him having to murder her. He wouldn't do it.

The girl looked at him, and Draco started as he saw blue eyes instead of brown. He didn't recognize the girl, and relief swept through him.

"Who is she?"

"A filthy Mudblood. That is all you need to know." His father's voice was emotionless, and Draco knew he was counting on his son to fail.

The hatred that circled in the room was causing the girl below him to shake, and her gaze turned pleading. Draco's emotions battled within him, but his natural instinct were fueled by the dark power around him. He raised his wand, and pointed it at the girl.

"No! Please! My name is Rachel White, I'm 17-years-old. I go to Beaubaxtons. I have an identity, Draco. Don't kill me."

Draco started. "How do you know my name?" He felt the tension in the dungeon rise, as the Death Eater's disapproval mounted. He shouldn't be conversing with his victim.

"Fourth year. I was at the Triwizard Tournament. Please, Draco. Don't do this. Please don't kill me. I never did anything to you." Her voice was barely a whimper as his posture didn't change - his wand didn't lower.

"You're wrong, Mudblood. You were born." With this, her eyes widened, and green light filled the room for a single moment as Draco shouted the last words she would ever hear - Avada Kedavra.

He stared at her still form, her twisted features, as cheers rose around him. He had to do it. It was all an act, but a necessary one. Was the life of one girl worth the others that he would be saving by performing his play as a follower of the Dark Lord? Was her life replaceable with Hermione's? No matter what, an innocent girl was killed, and he had done it. She would never know the truth - that despite his previous hatred, he was in love with one of her kind, and he was doing everything in his power to save her. These thoughts were only a flash though, before he was able to put on a smirk and turn to face his father.

He directed his next thought at him. 'You thought I couldn't do it'. The unspoken words were received by the older man, and he tilted his head at his son for forgiveness. Draco made him think he was forgiven.

"You have proven your loyalty to me, young Malfoy. Now go, collect your earthly prize."

Voldemort had accepted him. His first task was passed. But what would follow?

Lucius led him to his room upstairs, where Pansy was waiting. "You showed your loyalty to our Lord, Draco. Now show your loyalty to me. You are 18 - an adult. Take Pansy as you please, for it is the only way you're going to fit in with your new peers. Your mask will be sent soon."

Draco nodded, and glanced into his open door. Pansy was on his bed, dressed only in a thin slip.

"Go ahead, son. She is your's now and forever. We will perform the marriage ceremony soon, but don't let that stop you from claiming her. It is expected that our wives be obedient. That is why your mother has allowed me back in our bed, even though I had to punish her quite severely."

"Yes, father." Draco tried not to show his hatred. Even after he left his mother, he still had a soft spot for her, and Lucius' mention of his abuse only fueled the fire growing within his son.

Lucius left, and Draco walked slowly into his rooms, where Pansy looked at him with happy apprehension.

"Come to bed, Drakey..."

"Why are you doing this?"

Her face melted. "I love you! And I know you love me too! That Mudblood just has you blinded." Draco tried to protest, but Pansy cut him off. "I know what I saw, Draco. But I'm not going to tell. Just as long as you take me now as I know you were taking her. We are going to be married. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

Draco felt complete despair clutch him. He was doing this to save Hermione, but in the long run, he was going to have to give her up anyway. There was no way to escape his life now without being killed and having her killed as well. His life was murder and marriage to a woman he didn't love.

He walked slowly to Pansy, and she draped her arms around him. She murmured that everything was going to be OK, that he would grow to love her as she loved him, and life would right itself.

It was a lie, but one she wanted to believe, and he let her.

Please Review


	23. Draco Returns

**Author's Note: **I have a new story up! You can find it on my profile. It's going to be longer than this one (chapter length wise) and it's a lot more detailed and dark. It's my new baby lol, so please, please give it a read and review but don't worry I also love this story and will be nurturing it as well!

Hermione clutched her necklace as she slept, and thoughts of Draco plagued her mind. Finally, a clear image of him rose, with only his face covered by a mask of darkness, and he spoke.

_'Hermione…I am going to be married to Pansy. You must forget me. A wizard marriage is incredibly powerful, and it can not end until one of the participants is dead. They will know if I am being unfaithful.'_

_'No! Draco I can't just forget you. You know that. Take this.' She walked over and gave him his necklace, which had appeared in her fist. 'It will hide our love from those against it.'_

_'I will kill Pansy for you, Hermione. But not yet.'_

_'You can't become a murderer, Draco.'_

_He looked at her, and his eyes glittered with steel as they emerged from the dark. 'I already have, Hermione.'_

_Hermione gasped, and backed away from him, as a dead girl she recognized faintly from her fourth year appeared dead in Draco's arms. Her head slowly turned towards Hermione, and they blankly looked at her, filling her with horror. _

_The dead girl's lips began to move, but the words that came out didn't match their movements. 'It's your fault. It's all for you.'_

_Bloody tears ran down Draco's face and dripped grotesquely on the girl in his arms, leaking into her mouth. Hermione screamed, and spun around, running into the never ending night. _

She woke, her mouth twisted in horror. She felt the necklace in her hand burning as she came slowly to her senses, and she glanced over at where Draco's should have been. A small grin of triumph escaped when she realized it was gone – she had managed to give it to Draco. Even as the grin started, however, it began to fade as his words came back to her. He had killed someone – an innocent girl. And it was all for her. She buried her face in her pillow as her sobs started.

The next days passed with Hermione anxiously awaiting Draco's return. Dumbledore had commanded her to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary (as Draco's disappearance was accounted to a minor emergency at home) and so the Head Girl planned a party for that Friday night, as she was supposed to.

As she set up, she remembered with a pang the last party they had held. But her mind wasn't focused on the Ron incident, but on how Draco and her had chatted almost amiably beforehand for the one of the first times. And then how after the party, he had comforted her to the best of his ability. She leaned against the wall as a wave of sickness threatened to overcome her. He was hers no longer.

She shook these thoughts from her mind, and waited in silence until the first partygoers showed up. The night went on, but all Hermione could do was plaster a fake smile on her face and nod as people ventured up to talk to her. Ron and Harry were obviously concerned, but knew better than to question her.

Towards the end of the party, Hermione suddenly heard all the laughing and socializing stop. She looked around, and noticed everyone's eyes on two figures coming through the door. She was reminded horribly of when Ron and Lavender had created this same reaction, and stood up slowly.

Draco and Pansy were walking through the door together, their fingers interlaced, and two matching wedding bands on their hands. Hermione felt dizzy as Draco let his eyes rest on hers for a moment, but he looked away too quickly for her to read his emotions. His necklace wasn't on his neck.

The couple weaved through the crowd, Pansy looking victorious and proud, and Draco looking as cold as marble, as if he was daring anybody to ask what had happened in the days he was missing. He led his new bride into his room, and they shut the portrait heavily. The loud noise snapped everyone out of their reverie, and the buzzing sounds of gossip soon filled the room.

Hermione felt the ringing in her ears start, and sat on the couch before she could collapse. Harry and Ron made their way to her, and sat on either side of her, mistaking her teary eyes for another reason.

"I'm sorry he's back, 'Mione. And with that awful girl…hopefully she won't live here too. I can't believe he's married! He's our age for heaven's sake. I bet he's a Death Eater." Harry spoke quickly, his thought meshing together and his hatred of Draco shining through his voice.

Hermione shook her head, and escaped to her room, ignoring the hurt and confused looks on the faces of her friends. It was hard to breathe, and she just wanted to be alone.

Please review!


	24. Love and Hate

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing, or else I would be working on the 7th book! God I can't wait for that…

"Hermione?" Draco's words were soft as he leaned over her bed; his breathe stirring her hair slightly. Here eyes were rimmed with red, and tears had made their silent paths along her cheeks. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, only to feel it shaking softly with haunted dreams. He braced himself so that he wouldn't just throw himself on her with apologies.

Finally, she turned over with a groan. When her eyes opened, she widened them in shock, and then let them narrow in anger. The amber color he loved so much was darkened with fear and rage, and he wanted only to kiss her and make everything right. But that was impossible now. Nothing would ever be right again. He had lost any innocence left inside of him.

Her eyes left his, and trailed down to his neck, staring at the spot where his necklace should have been. He remembered waking up with it clutched in his hand, and the relief that had swept over him. The energy spent on trying to conceal his love for Hermione from his new lord had been beginning to drain him, and finally he would be able to focus on other tasks. But then, he had realized that they couldn't see the magical item, or else they would speculate too much about it.

He picked up his wand, and touched it to a spot just below his collarbone. The silver chain reappeared like a stream of glittering water, and the snake in the pendant hissed as Hermione's face was illuminated by its glow.

"It was just an invisibility charm." His voice cracked as he spoke to her for the first time in what seemed like years. She raised her eyes to meet his once again, and he was unable to read the expression in them.

"Did you get married?" Her voice was hard, and he knew she was picturing him and Pansy walking together through the common room. Not to stare at her, to drink in every aspect of her perfection had been the hardest thing he had ever done. He nodded, and she opened her mouth to ask the question he had known was coming.

"Did you sleep together?" At his nod, Hermione looked on the verge of crumpling into herself. He reached out to comfort her as best as he could, but she violently threw herself away from his embrace.

Her next question was quieter, as if she had dreaded the answer since their shared dream. "Did you kill an innocent girl?"

Draco felt the blood drain from his face as he remembered the girl's pleading face turned to him, begging for her life. It was enough of an answer for Hermione. She turned away from him, her anger drained and replaced with hopelessness.

"Then you are just as bad as them."

"Hermione…I had to. They would have known, I would have failed…they would kill you." He heard in his voice, for the first time in his life, a beseeching note.

"And an innocent girl would not be dead!"

Draco resisted the urge to shake Hermione in her naivety. "You don't think they would have killed her anyway? As soon as she was caught she was dead, Hermione. If I hadn't done it, then my father would have, simply out of spite for showing me for the coward he's always believed me to be. And then they would have tortured me until I either died or let down my guard enough for them to see how much I love you."

Hermione turned back to facing him; her anger quieted only a little. "But you're Pansy's now."

He flinched. "Yes…but not for long. It's going to be soon now, Hermione. The point where all of this ends. The point where I can be with you again. Voldemort says he is going to strike at Harry incredibly soon, although he didn't say exactly when. Doesn't even trust his own followers. With good reason I suppose."

Her eyes had widened during his speech, and she jumped up from the bed. "We have to warn Harry!" Her face was pale, and Draco realized how much her friend meant to her. He nodded, and she sprinted out of the room, leaving him only to clutch onto the warm bed sheets that she had been lying in.

Slowly, he got up, and returned to his own rooms. Pansy was still sleeping, thankfully, and he sneered at the still figure. He hated her with every cell in his body, and his silver eyes flashed as he thought about ending her life.

Suddenly, he heard his name called out softly. He spun around, and realized that one of the portraits was talking to him.

"Dumbledore wishes to see you, young Malfoy." Draco nodded curtly, and left to see his Headmaster. When he entered Dumbledore's office, he noticed Hermione's unruly curls and Harry's tousled black hair in the seats in front of him. There was an empty one on their right for him.

As he moved to sit down, Harry stood up and addressed him. "Dumbledore has told me everything, Draco." Draco glanced swiftly at Hermione, but she shook her head quickly, indicating that Harry still didn't know about them. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Draco nodded barely at the boy, but didn't accept the boy's outstretched hand. He was helping Dumbledore, but that didn't mean he had to get chummy with the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry nodded and took back his hand, his smile tightening a bit.

"Draco, Hermione, Harry…I'm afraid I have some frightening news. Ron should also be joining us soon; the house elves are retrieving him now." As he spoke, Ron walked in.

Dumbledore's eyes scanned over the teenagers in front of them, concerns making his eyes loose some of their trademark sparkle.

"Voldemort is on his way."

**A/N: **Not much longer now! The Final Battle is going to be a rather long chapter, though, so you have something to look forward to!


	25. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: **NOTHING is mine!

Harry was in front, with Hermione and Ron behind him only slightly. Dumbledore had instructed that as many students as possible were to remain safe from the war that was approaching the castle silently. The teachers were gathering, and Hermione knew that the Order was also being called, save for the injured Weasley parents and those who had already passed.

This would be the first battle of many, but the most important one. This was going to be the end of either Voldemort or Harry. Hermione felt the dread descending upon all that knew what was coming. Harry's shoulders were slumped, but his face was etched with hard determination.

They entered the Gryffindor common room, and found two people waiting for them. Ginny and Neville stood together, their faces reflective of Harry's.

"No. Dumbledore said we were to protect as many students as possible."

Ginny stepped forward, tears glistening in her blue eyes. "I'm not leaving you, Harry. Whether you accept it or not, I love you and I always will."

Hermione smiled sadly, and turned to Neville. "And you?"

He held up something in his hand, and Hermione gasped. He had a coin from the days of Dumbledore's Army, and it was glimmering with a powerful red light. A soft knock at the portrait revealed Luna, who was holding the same relic.

Hermione's eyes were wide, for she hadn't activated the coins. "They are just to show us we're needed, Hermione. And right now, we are." Luna's normally dreamy voice had an edge to it, and the six teenagers stood together in the dark room, their faces illuminated with the firelight and the glow form the coins. They looked around the room for what may be the last time and then silently filed out of the room. Harry's face was resigned as he stole glances at his friends, and Hermione touched his shoulder gently.

"Whatever happens, Harry, it's not your fault. It's nobody else's fault but Voldemort's, and we are going to end him forever today."

"And if we don't? You don't know what it's like to face him, Hermione. You can't even begin to imagine." Harry's voice was clipped, and Hermione withdrew her hand, stung at the remark. He turned away from her, and she briefly closed her eyes, dread tickling her spine. Dumbledore was right…her friend was slipping away.

Draco had joined the Death Eaters with the intent to hinder their efforts as best as possible without getting himself killed. Dumbledore had been adamant about that, and Hermione wondered what the old man knew about what was needed to defeat the evil Lord that he wasn't letting on.

As they exited the castle, Hermione shuddered. The wind was biting, and the cold sunk into her bones. The dim light of dusk was beginning to devour the sun, and Hermione knew that there was a little over an hour until they would be in complete darkness. Dark figures stood together at the base of the school, and Hermione felt a spark of warm hope as she saw the group's number increasing steadily as more shadows emerged from outside of the school's grounds.

Dumbledore's face shone above the others, and Hermione saw him glace at Harry, the apprehension easily read in his features. Then his bright eyes connected with Hermione's and he nodded gravely.

Suddenly, a deathly red light began to shine on the outskirts of the horizon, and Hermione watched with the others as white masks shining from black cloaks appeared. Fire seemed to ignite at their feet as they destroyed everything in their path. The scent of death and smoke began to fill the air.

Hermione scanned the faces of the approaching Death Eaters, but they were completely covered and she couldn't find Draco. In her desperate search, she found the red eyes within his ranks, glimmering with evil power. Harry had found him too, and took a menacing step forward.

Hermione grabbed on to her friend's arm. "Not yet."

The six teenagers stood in the back of their army, which now seemed small compared to Voldemort's. They looked at each other, memorized each face, knowing that by the end of this, they would probably never look at another face again. Colors would be gone forever, emotion would rot with the rest of their bodies, and they would never feel another person's touch.

Luna's eyes had maintained their dreamy gaze, but behind it was a fire burning with raw energy. Her blond hair looked ethereal in the red light advancing on them, and locks of it crossed her pale skin.

Hermione saw the fear cross Neville's face before he banished it for good. There was no place for fear in this war…it would cause hesitation and death. She knew he was picturing his parents alongside his friends, and that he would avenge them even with his final breath. His loyalty was unwavering, and his power was growing.

Harry maintained his stony gaze even as Ginny clutched onto his arm, fully knowing that it might be the last time she would ever get to feel his warmth beside hers. She had fallen in love with a fated hero and would never give that up, even if it meant she would live the rest of her life in pain.

Ron looked at Hermione, apologies for his trespasses visible in his eyes. She smiled at him, assuring him that she would love him as a friend for as long as she lived. He took her hand and she hugged him, breathing in his aura, the reality of what was about to happen settling in her stomach at last. This could be the last time she ever touched him or saw the light in his eyes…in any of her friend's eyes.

She longed to shake Harry, to tell him that they were there for him and that all he had to do was reach out to them and accept their love. But he simply stood unmoving, and she bit her lip, looking back at the oncoming Death Eaters.

A scream pierced the air, the first scream of death. Hermione saw a witch she didn't know drop from their ranks, forever to be still. With that, curses started to light up the air.

The six remained behind, hidden in the shadow of the castle behind them. Hermione desperately searched the now bloody field in from of them, looking for a sign that Draco was still alive, that he was coming for her.

Dumbledore was slaughtering Death Eaters with a cold control that Hermione had never seen before from the old man. He was determined to keep Harry alive, and his love for the younger boy was overpowering any masked killer that came near him.

Harry was pacing, eager to into the fight, but his friends held him back carefully; know that the time wasn't right yet. Time passed slowly, people's moans of death filling the air as green light advanced towards them. Their bodies fell on the ground lightly. Their eyes were open, staring unseeingly at the battle that raged on. Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she spotted people she knew fall…Moody's eye was slowly rolling away from his still body, and Tonks' hair was covering her white face in a bright red wave.

Finally, the figures standing ceased their bloodthirsty massacre. Dumbledore was behind the few remaining members of his army, and only two Death Eaters remained by their concealed Lord. The reason for their halted fighting slowly grew clearer as the red light that had loomed over the battlefield drew into Voldemort, making his eyes shine out even more.

_Potter…_

The voice hissed out, and even though no words had been actually spoken, everybody felt them run through their minds. Dumbledore stepped towards the evil Lord and Hermione saw him in the light for the first time. He had been weakened during the fight, and blood was dripping from his wizened face like sweat. His steps were steady but she could see his fingers trembling from the effort it took to move.

"Harry…" Hermione's moan was barely audible. "He's going to be killed."

"No." Harry's voice was strong, and he began to step into the dim light where he would be seen by the Dark Lord and his followers. Hermione looked fearfully at the Death Eaters, and saw one of them turn slightly to meet her gaze. She finally released the breath that had been caught in her throat, and stepped forward to align herself with Harry.

Dumbledore paused, and looked at the group of six emerging from the dark. In his hesitance, Voldemort somehow cast a spell that enclosed all of Harry's other support, including the Headmaster, in a shimmering green circle of light. Dumbledore looked helpless for the first time, and Hermione felt her fear multiply at his face.

Voldemort stepped forward, ready to face Harry. "I will deal with your Headmaster later. Now…it is you and I." His sneer grew as he saw the six children in front of him. "Pathetic. Lucius, take care of the rest of these brats."

The Death Eater next to Draco stepped forward, his wand out. As he surveyed the students in front of him, his cold eyes rested on Hermione's. A smirk played on his lips, but as he prepared to cast the Killing Curse, his eyes suddenly widened, a gasp vanishing on his lips as the iciness melted and was replaced by death.

As he fell, Voldemort looked back at the boy standing behind him. A boy who had his wand pointed at his dead father, whose mask was off to reveal a look of dismay mixed with disbelief. He had just murdered the man who had brought him up, who had haunted him with torture and cruel words, yes, but who had gave him life.

He raised his eyes from the prone body at his feet, and slowly moved to join the group standing in front of Voldemort. The red eyes followed him, narrowing as they realized the betrayal. Now seven stood before him. Seven.

Hermione smiled as she realized the significance of the number. Seven signs pointed to Jesus as a Muggle messiah, Harry had a seven inch wand, there had been seven tasks guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry was born in the seventh month of the year, and now seven teenagers stood together their own salvation, the salvation of their entire world. Things were finally falling into place, aligning for this final moment. But Harry had been slipping, and Hermione knew he wasn't ready.

The group encircled Voldemort as Harry stepped closer to him. The two wizards pointed their wands at each other, ready to duel, ready to kill or die trying. Voldemort quickly yelled the Cruciatus curse, hitting Harry square in the chest. Luna ran forward without a thought, and murmured _Finite Incantum_ while flicking her wand at Harry. Her intelligence, the reason she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, shone as she completed the spell perfectly, allowing the sweet release of pain to seep through Harry's body. Voldemort scowled and sent a bolt of green light at the blond.

Hermione screamed as Luna's thin frame was illuminated by the light, but she saw her dreamy smile return as the girl crumpled. Neville let out a sob, and Voldemort turned back to Harry, who was slowly rising, fumbling with his wand.

"She is dead because of you, Potter…" The snake-like voice seared through the air, and seemed to pierce Harry, as his green eyes rested on the pale figure lying on the ground. His resolve weakened even more, and Voldemort sneered as he raised his wand again. Harry wasn't going to fight back, his eyes were dull again as he looked at the body.

"No, it's not because of you Harry." Neville's voice held the same note it had when he had stood up to his friends in fourth year. Voldemort hissed, and turned to the pudgy boy, releasing Harry from the influence of his outstretched wand.

"You are nothing but a Half-Blood leader who relies on his Death Eaters to carry out his dirty work." Neville's face was steady, and his voice openly defiant. Harry was staring at him in disbelief, until a glance from the other boy brought him back to reality.

"Everyone always told me I didn't belong in Gryffindor, that I was too weak, too cowardly. But looking at you, you are the real coward." Voldemort shrieked, and lashed his wand at Neville. But before he could cast the curse that would end the boy's life, Harry screamed, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort's power kept the spell from casting his wand away, but he flew in the air, twisting himself so that he landed on his feet, turned towards Harry. Hermione glanced back at Neville, who was trembling with the effect of what he had just done.

"Poor little Potter…not even powerful enough to effectively disarm me." His smile was cruel as he glared into Harry with his gleaming red eyes, advancing on the boy with his wand ready.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Harry's wand flew into the air and landed too far away for him to even think that he could grab it before Voldemort's next spell would land on him.

Hermione was tensed, her wand ready in her wand to attack Voldemort before he could kill her friend, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "It is our turn now."

She met Draco's silver eyes, and she finally realized what must be done. They both reached for the necklaces that hung, gleaming, from their throats, and removed them. Suddenly, a band of light shot out from their intertwined hands, and hit Voldemort in the chest. He spun around, glaring at the two lovers standing beside him.

They walked toward him, a gentle light surrounding each. Their love was strong enough that it combined their Dark and Light magic, strong enough to weaken the Lord who would never understand what it could do. He flung curse after curse at the pair, but they remained untouched. Hermione knew that they would never be able to kill him… only Harry could do that, but they would weaken him enough so that it was possible. Harry would have been able to do the same if he hadn't given up on love so quickly.

As they advanced, Voldemort's eyes lost some of their glow, and when they reached out together to grasp his papery skin, he screamed as the light burned through his veins, reaching for his nonexistent heart.

Hermione turned to look at Ron, who was staring at the spectacle playing out in front of him, unable to understand. She would have to explain to him and Harry that she was in love with the one person they had hated for so long. But he had turned to their side, and Hermione knew that they would have to accept this love.

Ron slowly nodded, deciding to cast away his confusion, and walked towards Harry, laying his hand on his friends shoulder. The friendship between them was strong enough so that Harry could draw strength when he needed it from Ron, and Hermione saw the red-head sag slightly as Harry drew the energy he would need to end Voldemort from the boy.

Harry's eyes finally regained the glow that they had lost over the past year, and he slowly raised his wand, pointing it at Voldemort's heart. Draco and Hermione released the Dark Lord, and backed away, their hands clasped as if they would never let go. Voldemort's eyes shifted to Harry's, and he barely had time to shout out before Harry shot the Killing Curse at the weakened creature.

As green light enveloped the powerful wizard, it seemed to explode from Harry's scar, throwing the boy on to his back. Blood started dripping down his face, and the green eyes closed. Ginny ran toward him as Voldemort's primal shrieks filled the air. As she took Harry's head in her arms, her loving tears fell onto the lethal wound opening on his forehead, healing them as a phoenix would. His eyes opened again as the still figure of Voldemort began to crumble, turning into nothing but dust.

And then, all was silent.

**A/N: **Two things:

First, thank you sooo much to all those people who supported this story. I am considering a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. If you have any thoughts on this, please leave a review and let me know.

Second, I just wanted to know what people thought about my seven theory: that seven people (definitely Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna…I think Draco as well but it could be somebody else) face Voldemort in the end. It's supported even more in HBP, but since I didn't talk about Horcruxs in this story I left that out…Voldemort wanted _seven_ Horcruxs…it's such a reoccurring number that I feel like it's going to play a huge role in the Final Battle. Thoughts?

Review Please!


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: **So this is from popular demand, I thought everything was pretty clear on how things were going to end up, but I hope this clears any confusion!

Hermione stared at the body lying prone on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Draco's hands were shaking as he walked closer to the still body. As soon as they walked in together, hand in hand, Pansy had known what was going to happen.

'_Til Death Do Us Part…_

It was the only way Draco and Hermione would be able to be together. Hermione felt the pity curdle in her stomach, threatening to make her sick. After the battle, the last thing she had wanted to see was more death…

Draco quickly thought back to the way Pansy had stared at him, stared as if he was her trophy…she had arranged everything, given up her soul to be with him, and yet he had killed her in cold-blood. A soft hand gently touched his trembling skin, and any doubts fled as he looked at the petite girl beside him. Tears had made paths down her cheeks, but her beauty wasn't marred.

Amber eyes met silver ones, and they held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. They were no longer innocents. Draco had killed, and Hermione had let him. They both participated in the death of so many in battle, and they would continue to war for the Light, no matter how many evils they would have to stare in the eye and murder.

Soon, they took Pansy's body to lie forever with the rest of the Death Eaters. She would be counted as simply another dead body, and nobody would ask questions.

As they stood, looking at the destruction before them silently, Hermione felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"How long?" Harry's eyes were full of turmoil as his mind battled with the fact that his best friend was involved with his former enemy, who had also just assisted in ridding the world of evil. Hermione almost laughed as Harry's gaze shifted to Draco uncertainly. He looked as if he didn't know whether to just walk away or slap the boy. However, her laugh deserted her as she saw the bodies reflected in the green orbs along with Draco's steely glare. It would be a long time before any of them would truly laugh again.

"Long enough, Harry. I love him." The three words seemed to slap her friend, and he looked dazed for a moment. Ron, who was behind the raven-haired hero, looked livid. He started to walk towards the couple, but Harry stilled him with a touch.

"And you?" The question was for Draco, and the two boys meet glares with equal intensity.

"I love her more than you'll ever know." The bitter and hateful sarcasm that usually laced his voice when he spoke to Harry was gone, replaced with warmth that surprised Hermione. He may never lose all of the darkness that lived inside of him, but he was making an effort. All out of love for her.

"What about your fucking wife, Malfoy?" Ron's face was red, and he was balling his fists dangerously.

"It was a precaution that had to be taken to protect Hermione, Weasley. But Pansy died in the battle."

"I didn't see her…" Harry's face clearly showed his suspicions, and Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"I love Draco, Harry…Ron. I'm not ever going to stop loving him. So you may as well get over it now." Her words were stern, and their old friendship emerged once again with her grasp onto her usual controlled self.

"I'll be there for you, Hermione." Harry just nodded his head at Draco, not ready to accept him. They would probably never get along, but Hermione smiled at his gesture. All three of them turned to Ron, who simply nodded curtly and walked away.

"He'll understand someday." Hermione kept her smile on, knowing that Ron just wasn't read to let go of his grudges.

The three teenagers stood together, Draco's hand in hers grounding Hermione and filling her with a calmness that she would have thought impossible in her situation. Light began to take over the world once again, and as it filled the area around them, it seemed to bring hope along with it.

The war wasn't over, but they would win. Draco had been the first to convert, but after him came dozens of people who had supported the dark purely out of training or ignorance. The Light accepted them willingly, and protected them always.

As for Draco and Hermione, nothing would ever sever the bond that had formed through darkness and light intertwining in a perfect blend.

**A/N: **As far as a sequel goes, if a plot bunny comes to me, then I'll be happy to write about it, but it probably won't be for a while. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
